Dziewczyna imieniem Cynamon
by ayass
Summary: To może być najważniejszy tydzień w życiu Lily Potter. Nawet jeśli na pierwszy rzut oka nie dzieje się nic niezwykłego.
1. Chapter 1

**Podziękowania:** Skye i Kaś za betę i cierpliwość do przecinków.

**„Dziewczyna imieniem Cynamon" **

**część 1/2**

_Robię to, bo przynosi mi radość,_

_Bo taka już ze mnie radosna dziewczyna_

Kiedy Lily wraca do domu, właśnie zapada zmierzch. Jest poniedziałek, mróz szczypie ją w policzki, a słońce roztacza na horyzoncie złoto-różową aurę. Wnętrze domu wita ją ciemną, głuchą ciszą i tylko nagły powiew zimnego powietrza sprawia, że nie zawraca z powrotem do miasta. Powoli zdejmuje palto, otrzepuje je z płatków śniegu i, zapalając kolejne lampy, rozpoczyna systematyczne przeszukiwanie domu. Otwiera szafki, opróżnia półki, wyjmuje torebki, saszetki, pudełka i słoiki, i rozkładała je starannie na podłodze. Sprawdza wszystko po kolei, bez pośpiechu, żeby na koniec metodycznie odstawiać rzeczy na odpowiednie miejsca. Zaczyna od gabinetu, od kolorowych pojemników pełnych ziół i zasuszonych osobliwości, o istnieniu których dziesięć lat temu nie miała nawet pojęcia, a kończy przed szufladą pełną przypraw i dodatków do ciast.

Rozwiązanie zagadki okazuje się dość proste. W gabinecie stoi pusta fiolka o nieodpowiednim zapachu, a cynamon położono zupełnie nie tam, gdzie trzeba. Lily wzdycha, wstaje z podłogi i przywraca rzeczom przynależne im miejsce. Głupia pomyłka, nic więcej, myśli, zamykając powoli ostatnią szufladę.

Potem przed długi czas siedzi na starej dębowej podłodze i patrzy przez okno na przemykające po niebie obłoki. Światło urządza swoje zwyczajowe sztuczki i tworzy złudzenie ciepłego dnia. Lily zamyka oczy i wsłuchuje się w ciszę.

James mógłby już wrócić, myśli.

W domu jest odrobinę zbyt spokojnie, trochę zbyt pusto i głucho. Oddałaby bardzo wiele za jakiś porządny magnetofon i dostęp do dobrego radia, ale elektryczność i magia niezbyt się ze sobą dogadują, a Lily wie, że brak radia to mała cena za bezpieczeństwo, które dają potężne bariery ochronne.

Tak naprawdę Lily nie chce słuchać radia. Chce porozmawiać z mamą. Chce wyjść i iść przed siebie, aż stanie przed drzwiami rodzinnego domu. Chce siedzieć w kuchni, pić gorącą czekoladę i słuchać jak mama mówi, że nie jest źle. Tylko, że to jest już raczej niemożliwe, więc Lily nie rusza się z miejsca. W duchu obiecuje sobie, że niedługo będzie lepiej, bo już niedługo wróci James.

Ten cichy dom to ich wspólny wybór, a może nawet ich wspólny kompromis. Lily nie chciała mieszkać w wielkiej posiadłości, nie wiedziała, co miałaby robić z ośmioma sypialniami, a James nie umiałby żyć wśród mugoli, więc przenieśli się tutaj, do South Brewster i zamieszkali w dwupiętrowym domu, w którym Potterowie czasami spędzali wakacje. James powiedział, że tak będzie nawet lepiej, bo sam czuł się czasem przytłoczony przez tę ogromną ilość przestrzeni, ale Lily nie była pewna, czy może mu wierzyć. W końcu gdy prosił ją o rękę, obiecywał, że zrobi wszystko, żeby tylko się zgodziła. Obiecywał przenoszenie gór i pokonywanie oceanów. Wszystko, byleby tylko Lily przestała się wreszcie wahać. Na wszystkie jej wątpliwości James odpowiadał tak samo. Zmienię, naprawię, poradzimy sobie. Nie mogła mu odmówić. Kto mógłby?

Gdy wychodzi z domu, jest już ciemno, ale wcale nie tak późno. Zimowe noce są długie i Lily wie, że ta też będzie się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Nim jednak zacznie swoje bezsenne, niespokojne czuwanie, musi jeszcze dojść na miejsce spotkania. Idzie pokrętnym szlakiem, zatrzymując się przy wystawach i obserwując odbicia mijających ją ludzi. Wygląda na to, że nikt jej nie śledzi.

Większość członków Zakonu Feniksa jest już na miejscu. Lily wciąż czuje się niepewnie w tym gronie. Większość z nich jest od niej starsza i nie da się ukryć, że mało tu osób mugolskiego pochodzenia. Czasami Lily ma wrażenie, że czego by w życiu nie zrobiła, niektórzy i tak już zawsze będą w niej widzieć zaledwie „tę mugolską dziewczynę, którą poślubił James Potter". Ma świadomość, że dla co poniektórych nowa pani Potter jest wielką pomyłką. Taka rodzina, taka krew, taka magia. I do tego _taka_ żona.

Spotkanie, a raczej zebranie, zaczyna się zawsze tak samo, zawsze od zbioru najnowszych wieści. Nikogo nie wymienia się po imieniu, mówi się w kategoriach misji i zadań. Misję zakończono sukcesem, napotkano pewne przeszkody, nastąpiło opóźnienie, ponieśliśmy straty. Imiona dołącza się później, samemu, gdy otwiera się gazetę i czyta o czyjejś śmierci, albo spotyka się kogoś gdzieś przez przypadek i nagle jakiś drobny szczegół nabiera sensu. Ktoś mówił jej kiedyś, że w wewnętrznym kręgu, tam, gdzie wszyscy mają do siebie absolutne zaufanie i gdzie wszyscy znają się z imienia, jest trochę inaczej. Mniej bezosobowo. Prawda czy fałsz, na razie Lily wsłuchuje się w suche słowa i próbuje w nich odnaleźć swojego męża. Lubi udawać, że poczułaby, gdyby coś mu się stało.

Gdy kończy się ta makabryczna wariacja na temat ogłoszeń parafialnych, przechodzą do drugiego standardowego punktu programu i Lily wyłącza się, skupiając na własnych myślach. Nie ma talentu przywódczego i nie chce brać na siebie odpowiedzialności za żadne planowanie. Zna siebie na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że powierzone zadanie wykona choćby nie wiem co, i zna się też na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że tak naprawdę to nie chce otrzymać żadnego zadania. Przynajmniej teraz miałabym usprawiedliwienie, doskonały powód do odmowy, myśli Lily i ta myśl łapie ją przez zaskoczenie.

Lily opuszcza zebranie nie zatrzymywana przez nikogo i błąka się po mieście jeszcze przez godzinę, zataczając bezmyślnie nierówne koła. Gdy wraca do domu, znosi na dół gramofon i puszcza _Ruby Tuesday_. Piecze babeczki korzenne i nie myśli o niczym.

W nocy leży wpatrując się w ciemność i liczy dni. Nie wie, co z tym wszystkim zrobi.

_Robię to, bo świat nie jest mi nic winien,_

_A my jesteśmy sobie winni cały świat._

We wtorek budzi ją sowa uderzająca skrzydłami o szybę. Szybko zrywa się z łóżka, odrzuca kołdrę i podbiega do ciężkich kotar, odcinających jej sypialnię od świata zewnętrznego. Wpuszcza ptaka do środka i natychmiast zatrzaskuje okno, bo na zewnątrz jest koszmarnie wręcz zimno i nadal pada śnieg. Zmarznięta sowa odlatuje w kierunku kuchni w poszukiwaniu cieplejszego miejsca, a Lily postanawia podążyć jej śladem. Jak tylko znajdę kapcie, myśli, usiłując wtulić palce stóp w powierzchnię dywanu. James miał rację wybierając ten miękki, długowłosy i zupełnie niepraktyczny model.

Lily odnajduje swoje sfatygowane kapcie i schodzi na dół. Sowa zaszyła się we wnęce pomiędzy szafką a kuchenką i Lily musi wspiąć się na palce, żeby zabrać od niej wiadomość. Jeden rzut oka wystarcza jej, żeby zorientować się, że ma do czynienia z szyfrem. Wzdycha i sięga do szafki po jakiś smakołyk dla sowy. Każdy, kto zmuszony jest wychodzić w taką pogodę, zasługuje na coś dobrego. Sowa wita jedzenie radosnym pohukiwaniem, a Lily po chwili wyciąga z kredensu paczkę sucharków. Znów jest jej niedobrze. Przyjmuje to ze stoickim spokojem, bo w pewnym sensie zdążyła się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Miała tak, odkąd pamiętała. Zawsze gdy zbytnio się czymś denerwowała, pojawiały się u niej mdłości, bóle brzucha, zawroty głowy i inne niezbyt przyjemne objawy. Lekarz nazwał to naturalną podatnością na nerwicę, jej mama mówiła raczej o tym, że Lily za bardzo się przejmuje. Z drugiej strony, Petunia zarzucała jej, że ma skłonności do robienia z siebie przedstawienia. Prawda leżała pewnie gdzieś po środku.

Lily wgryza się w sucharka i stawia czajnik na ogniu. Napije się czerwonej herbaty i nie będzie myśleć o tym, że James miał wrócić dwa dni temu, bo jeśli zacznie o tym myśleć, to cała się rozłoży i nikomu się już na nic nie przyda.

A potem pije herbatę i rozszyfrowuje przesłaną wiadomość. Odczytuje adres i godzinę. Róg dwóch mało znanych ulic w nienajlepszej dzielnicy mugolskiego Londynu. Osiemnasta. Za dziewięć godzin.

Ubiera się w coś zupełnie nieefektownego, wypuszcza sowę i zabiera się do szorowania domu od podłogi aż po dach. Porywa się nawet na czyszczenie fug szczoteczką do zębów. Po godzinie spędzonej na kolanach w kuchni, traci cierpliwość i wyjmuje różdżkę. _Scrugify_ zostaje rzucone zaledwie kilka razy i wszystko nagle zaczyna lśnić. Chyba nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczai. Magią rządzi idiotyczna ekonomia. Efekty przychodzą praktycznie bez wysiłku. Razem z efektami przychodzi też czasem to głupie pytanie: skoro na to nie pracowałaś, to czy na to zasłużyłaś? Protestancka mentalność. Po kim ona to ma? Przecież nie po rodzicach ateistach.

O godzinie osiemnastej spotyka się w umówionym miejscu z mężczyzną, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Zna jednak wszystkie hasła i sygnały, więc jego twarz nie ma znaczenia. Możliwe nawet, że nie jest prawdziwa. Mężczyzna ma około czterdziestu paru lat. Nie ma znaków szczególnych. Ubrany jest w szary mugolski garnitur z krawatem w kolorze dziwnie intensywnego fioletu. Lily mruży oczy i decyduje, że będzie nazywać go Panem Fioletem. Nie pyta jej o imię. Podaje jej fakty, adres i cel, a ona czuje, jak na duszy robi jej się odrobinę lżej. Zaczynają od obserwacji, może na obserwacji skończą. Może nie będzie żadnej walki i nie będzie trzeba nikogo zabijać. Lily nie opanowała jeszcze do końca tej części z zabijaniem.

Sprawa wydaje się być dość prosta. Ktoś gdzieś widuje spore grupki mężczyzn zbierających się po kryjomu nocą, w opuszczonych domach czy mieszkaniach. Po mugolskiej i po czarodziejskiej stronie. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu częściej po mugolskiej.

Tutaj też jest podobnie. Wieczór, mieszkanie na drugim piętrze opuszczonego domu. Mugolska dzielnica. Nie ma śladu barier ochronnych, ale to o niczym nie świadczy, bo nawet śmierciożercy unikają wznoszenia magicznych barier w mugolskim świecie. To byłoby przecież jak wywieszenie wielkiego neonu mówiącego „tu jesteśmy". Przez dwie godziny zjawia się zaledwie troje ludzi. Trzech mężczyzn w mugolskich strojach, rozglądających się niepewnie na boki. Poza tym niewiele się dzieje. Palce Lily powoli kostnieją na mrozie. Gdy Pan Fiolet rzuca ostrożnie zaklęcia diagnostyczne, Lily ściska w ręku różdżkę gotową do ataku lub obrony. Nic się jednak nie dzieje, a chociaż z mieszkania, które obserwują, co jakiś czas dochodzą dość niepokojące odgłosy, wszystko jest jakby przytłumione i nie wygląda na robotę śmierciożerców. Gdy Lily na dobre zaczyna tracić czucie w palcach, Pan Fiolet wchodzi wreszcie do budynku i podchodzi ostrożnie do drzwi mieszkania. Jego różdżka wije się w powietrzu wzdłuż skomplikowanego wzoru, a mięśnie są napięte. Po chwili rozluźnia się i wraca do Lily.

— To mugole — mówi. — Nic magicznego. Fałszywy trop.

Z drugiego piętra dobiega ich dźwięk przypominający stłumiony krzyk. Lily marszczy brwi.

— Co tam się dzieje?

— Nie mam pojęcia — odpowiada Pan Fiolet, wzruszając ramionami. — To zresztą nie nasza sprawa.

— Ale…

— Nie powinniśmy zwracać na siebie uwagi — upomina ją mężczyzna. — Mugolskie sprawy zostawmy mugolom.

Lily przytakuje, ale wzrok nadal ma skupiony na zasłoniętych oknach mieszkania.

— Złożę raport za nas dwoje. Teleportacja na jeden?

Lily przytakuje.

— Trzy, dwa, jeden….

Mężczyzna znika, ale Lily zostaje. Wie, że to nie najlepszy pomysł i że nie powinna być tu sama, ale musi to sprawdzić. Inaczej nie będzie mogła przestać o tym myśleć.

Powoli wchodzi na drugie piętro. Podniszczone schody są nierówne, a poręcz, której się trzyma, dziwnie lepka. Im wyżej się wspina, tym wyraźniejsze stają się wszystkie dźwięki. Słyszy czyjś śmiech, męskie głosy. Gdy od drzwi dzielą ją już tylko centymetry, zatrzymuje się bez ruchu. Nie wie, co dalej robić. W końcu przykłada ucho do chropowatej powierzchni drzwi. Serce wali jej jak szalone. Dopiero po chwili zaczyna rozróżniać poszczególne słowa. Mija kilka sekund nim dociera do niej ich sens.

— Przestała się…

— Nie jest już taka… co? Tak działają… męż…

Śmiech.

— Spój… jeszcze… można po oczach poznać. Ta dziwka, z wczoraj też… tak...

— No panowie, który…

— Żebyś… pośpieszył…

Lily przygryza wargę i powoli osuwa się w dół. Kuca przy dziurce od klucza i zerka przez nią do wnętrza mieszkania. Z półmroku wyławia drgającą konwulsyjnie kobiecą nogę w podartych rajstopach. Pantofel ze złamanym obcasem. Nogi w ciężkich męskich butach i duże dłonie trzymające w garści czyjś delikatny nadgarstek.

Lily bierze głęboki oddech i wyprostowuje się bardzo powoli. Zaciska dłoń na różdżce i stara się uspokoić oddech. Myśli o tym, że zna wystarczająco dużo zaklęć, żeby unieszkodliwić paru mugoli. Myśli też o tym, że nie wolno jej tak ryzykować, i że jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, może skończyć jak ta kobieta.

Zza drzwi znów dobiega łoskot, a potem śmiech. Lily ostrożnie wycofuje się w stronę schodów, nie odwracając się plecami do drzwi. Różdżkę nadal trzyma w pogotowiu. Zejście po schodach zdaje się trwać lata, a gdy Lily wreszcie wychodzi z powrotem na zewnątrz, rzuca się do ucieczki.

Przecznicę dalej znajduje działającą budkę telefoniczną. Drżącymi palcami odrywa guziki palta i przemienia je w monety. Wykręca numer na policję i podaje im adres. Kłamie, gdy pytają ją o nazwisko i szybko odkłada słuchawkę. Ma nadzieję, że potraktują ją poważnie.

Nocny wiatr raz po raz uderza mocno o ściany budki telefonicznej. Lily otula się płaszczem, który, pozbawiony guzików, ma chyba ochotę gdzieś odlecieć. Stoi bez ruchu do momentu, gdy w oddali pojawia się policyjny radiowóz. Dopiero wtedy teleportuje się na czarodziejską stronę miasta. Więcej nie może zrobić.

Nocą zwija się w kłębek i stara się o niczym nie myśleć.

_Robię to, bo choć tyle mogę zrobić,_

_Robię to bo nauczyłam się tego od ciebie._

_Robię to, bo tego chcę, po prostu chcę._

W środę Lily spotyka się z Alicją Longbottom w przytulnej kawiarence położonej zaraz przy Ulicy Pokątnej. Wchodzi do wnętrza pewnym krokiem i rozciąga usta w szerokim uśmiechu. Alicja odwzajemnia go błyskawicznie i nie zauważa chyba, ile kosztuje Lily ta pozorna radość. Ściskają się na powitanie jakby nie widziały się miesiącami, chociaż tak naprawdę od ich ostatniej rozmowy nie minął nawet tydzień.

Ale tydzień czy miesiąc, Lily i tak jest wdzięczna za to, że Alicja jest i żyje, i że Lily może z nią od czasu do czasu porozmawiać. Dobry rozmówca to cenna rzecz, przyjaciel jeszcze cenniejsza. Lily wie, że ludzie potrzebują rozmów i że sama nie jest żadnym wyjątkiem. Wie, że to pomaga pozbyć się emocji zanim staną się groźne i zna nawet nazwiska badaczy, którzy na to wpadli. Żadna teoria nie mówi jednak nic o tym, co zrobić, kiedy nic się nie układa, a przestrzeń wokół ciebie robi się coraz bardziej pusta.

Jamesa częściej nie ma, niż jest, Petunii nie widziała od czasu pogrzebu, Sara przeniosła się na mugolską stronę, a Dorkas nie żyje. Severus udaje, że nigdy jej nie znał, a Remus kłamie na temat drobiazgów i rzeczy istotnych. Z resztą znajomych po prostu się rozeszła. Minęli się, wybierając zupełnie odmienne życiowe ścieżki.

Na ten akurat moment ma tylko Alicję.

I właśnie dlatego w środę rano Lily zakłada kolorowy sweter ożywiający jej karnację i starannie zamalowuje cienie pod oczami. Makijaż i włosy skręcone w loki ukrywają zmęczenie, a wysokie obcasy dodają tak potrzebnego animuszu. Gdy Lily przechodzi przez próg kawiarni, wygląda na osobę, którą nie czuje się już od wielu miesięcy. Na kobietę, której przyszłość opisywać można tylko w superlatywach.

— Mam dobrą wiadomość — mówi Alicja na powitanie. Jej oczy błyszczą jak małe ogniki.

Lily unosi nieznacznie brwi i wiesza palto na wieszaku. Siada przy stoliku, powoli rozplątując szal, który zamotał się jej dookoła szyi. Alicja przygląda się temu z nienajlepiej skrywanym zniecierpliwieniem. Widać, że rozpiera ją energia. Lily uśmiecha się nieznacznie na ten widok.

— No to co to za wiadomość? — pyta w końcu.

Alicja przygryza dolną wargę, na wpół się przy tym uśmiechając. Przez chwilę waha się, a potem pochyla do przodu.

— Jestem w ciąży — oświadcza i spogląda na Lily wzrokiem, w którym radość miesza się z oczekiwaniem.

Lily nie odpowiada od razu. Nie bardzo wie jak. Z każdą sekundą jej milczenia blask w oczach Alicji powoli gaśnie.

Na szczęście w tym samym momencie podchodzi do nich kelnerka. Zamawianie jedzenia i picia przerywa niezręczny moment w sposób naturalny, ale chwilę później Lily i Alicja znów zostają same z rozmową, w której wyraźnie coś zgrzyta.

Alicja wzdycha lekko i splata razem dłonie. Odchyla się do tyłu i zerka na Lily wyczekująco.

Lily zbiera się w końcu w sobie.

— Gratulacje — oświadcza, ozdabiając twarz zbyt szerokim uśmiechem. Tym razem Alicja z łatwością dostrzegła jego wadliwość.

— Nie jesteś zadowolona — stwierdza, marszcząc brwi. Radość, którą emanowała na początku, jakby z niej uleciała. Lily czuje się przez to jak przestępca.

— Nie pochwalasz? — pyta Alicja zgryźliwie.

Lily potrząsa głową. Nie chciała psuć Alicji nastroju. Przeczesuje palcami włosy. Tyle jej przyszło z pięknych loków.

— Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie, co ja sądzę? — odpowiada w końcu.

Alicja przechyla głowę na prawo. W tle leniwa muzyka rozlewa się powoli po sali, tworząc przyjazny, pozbawiony napięcia nastrój.

— To dla mnie ważna sprawa — mówi Alicja po chwili. Głos ma spokojny. — Osobiście bardzo się cieszę. Wolałabym wiedzieć, czemu ty, moja przyjaciółka, uważasz, że to nie jest dobra wiadomość.

— To nie jest do końca tak…

— A jak?

Lily odwraca wzrok, szukając nowego punktu zaczepienia. Wypolerowana powierzchnia stołu odbija jej twarz. Przez chwilę wpatruje się bezmyślnie w swój niewyraźny obraz.

— Nie uważasz, że jesteś za młoda?

Alicja wydaje się być niesłychanie zaskoczona.

— Skończyłam naukę trzy lata temu — mówi, jakby to miało jakieś znaczenie. Lily, sfrustrowana, rozkłada ręce.

Przez chwilę przyglądają się sobie nawzajem.

— Mam dwadzieścia lat — oświadcza stanowczo Alicja, a Lily wzdycha ciężko.

— To wcale nie jest tak dużo.

Nie dogadają się w tej kwestii. Lily już jakiś czas temu zauważyła, że pojęcia mugoli i czarodziejów o dorosłości mocno się różniły. Czarodzieje zdawali się żyć w jakimś cywilizacyjnym opóźnieniu. Szybko rozpoczynali pracę, szybko brali ślub i szybko starali się o dużą gromadkę dzieci. James już na siódmym roku był gotowy się z nią żenić. I chyba nigdy tak naprawdę nie zrozumiał, czemu ona chciała poczekać przynajmniej do swoich osiemnastych urodzin.

— Nie chcesz jeszcze… — Lily zatrzymuje się na moment. — Nie wiem, pobawić się, pobywać w świecie, popodróżować? Cokolwiek?

Alicja posyła jej pobłażliwy półuśmiech.

— Jedno drugiemu nie przeszkadza.

— Doprawdy? — Lily nie stara się ukryć irytacji. — I co z tym dzieckiem zrobisz, jak ci się zachce przygód? Zostawisz pod opieką skrzatów domowych i wyfruniesz z gniazda?

Alicja wzrusza ramionami.

— Chociażby.

— I będziesz umiała to zrobić własnemu dziecku?

Tym razem to Alicja odwraca wzrok.

— Pewnie nie — odpowiada spokojnie. Ścisza jednak głos. — Ale widzisz, ja nie jestem z tych żądnych wrażeń. Nie będę chciała nigdzie fruwać.

Ich oczy znów się spotykają i Alicja wzrusza ramionami.

— Zresztą, to nie są czasy na latanie.

— Czasy. — Lily krzywi się lekko. — A co się stanie, jeśli ty i Frank umrzecie? Dziecko będzie sierotą.

— Zaopiekują się nim nasi rodzice — odrzuca Alicja, marszcząc brwi. — I będą o nie dbać.

— Nie boisz się tego? — pyta Lily. Pytanie to wydaje jej się niesłychanie istotne. — Że zostawisz po sobie sierotę, która do końca życia będzie szukać rodzicielskiej miłości gdzie popadnie? Nie lepiej poczekać na koniec tej wojny?

Alicja patrzy na nią, jakby to Lily niezrozumiała, o co tu właściwie chodzi.

— Na końcu mogę być już martwa — mówi spokojnie, łagodnym tonem, jakby tłumaczyła coś dziecku. — Tak samo jak Frank. A Longbottomowie to stara rodzina, która nie ma szczęścia do dziedziców.

Lily chce coś powiedzieć, ale kelnerka wreszcie się zjawia i znów na chwilę przerywa im rozmowę. Alicja odbiera swoją porcję spaghetti, a Lily sałatkę. Kelnerka odchodzi, a Alicja zerka z niedowierzaniem na talerz Lily.

— Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że ty się żywisz czymś takim.

Lily uśmiecha się lekko.

— Tym i stosami wypieków własnej roboty. Razem wychodzi tyle samo, co u innych.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz — komentuje Alicja i wbija widelec w spaghetti.

Wymieniają porozumiewawcze spojrzenia nad talerzami. Przez kilka minut skupiają się na jedzeniu.

Lily odkłada w końcu widelec i bierze się w garść. Jej problemy to nie problemy Alicji i nie powinna się na niej wyżywać.

— Przepraszam za tę reakcję — mówi. — Naprawdę się cieszę, że jesteś szczęśliwa.

Alicja powoli przeżuwa makaron, przyglądając się Lily z uwagą.

— O co tak właściwie chodzi?

— W jakim sensie?

— Coś cię gryzie. I chyba nadepnęłam ci na jakiś metaforyczny odcisk.

— To nic takiego… — Lily wzrusza ramionami, jakby chciała podkreślić, że to, co mówi, nie zasługuje na uwagę. — Ja po prostu… — Znów przerywa i skupia wzrok na własnych paznokciach. — Potterowie to też stara rodzina. I też przydałby się im dziedzic.

— Och, Lily…

Głos Alicji jest pełen zrozumienia. Lily potrząsa gwałtownie głową, jakby chciała je od siebie odgonić.

— Ja wiem, że James tego nie zaproponuje, bo on mnie zna, ale…

— Ale co? — przerywa jej Alicja. — Jeśli nie chcesz mieć dzieci…

— Nie chcę ich mieć _teraz_.

Alicja wzdycha lekko i nawija na widelec kawałek makaronu.

— Jeśli nie chcesz mieć _teraz _dzieci, to James to zrozumie — mówi, przełknąwszy kolejny kęs.

Lily marszczy lekko brwi, reorganizując układ sałaty na talerzu.

— Ale będzie chciał czegoś innego, prawda? Tak jak Frank.

Alicja odkłada widelec na brzeg talerza i składa razem dłonie.

— Skarbie, on cię kocha, a gdy kogoś kochamy, wtedy stawiamy tę osobę ponad wszystko — mówi stanowczo, nachylając się w stronę Lily. — Nawet przyszłe potomstwo.

Lily patrzy na nią i zastanawia się, czy takie postawienie sprawy nie oznacza też, że skoro ona Jamesa kocha, to powinna postawić go ponad własnymi życzeniami. Decyduje się jednak zatrzymać to pytanie dla siebie.

— Będzie z ciebie dobra matka — mówi nagle, a Alicja uśmiecha się szeroko słysząc te słowa.

— No pewnie, że będzie. Miałaś jakieś wątpliwości?

Wymieniają uśmiechy i atmosfera wyraźnie się ociepla.

Dalsza część rozmowy toczy się już bez zgrzytów.

Na koniec Lily żegna się wylewnie i wraca do domu. Przez resztę dnia siedzi z nosem ukrytym w książkach. Nie znajduje w nich odpowiedzi i nabiera wrażenia, że powierzona jej praca jest kompletnie bezużyteczna.

Gdy nocą przewraca się z boku na bok, nie może przestać myśleć o tradycjach, dziedzicach i oczekiwaniach. Najbardziej na świecie chce być egoistką. Jest za młoda na altruizm.

_Wszystko co robię, jest oceniane,_

_Najczęściej rozumieją mnie źle,_

_No, ale cóż..._

W czwartek przez cały dzień Lily męczy paląca potrzeba wyrwania się z czterech ścian własnego domu. Wstaje z łóżka z dziwnym ociąganiem, a w lustrze odkrywa osobę zbyt bladą i jakby nieszczęśliwą. Czuje się staro. Jakby nie miała lat dwudziestu, ale co najmniej czterdzieści i jakby wszystko, co najlepsze, było już za nią. Z zamyślenia wyrywa się dopiero po kilku minutach i nieśpiesznie rusza na spotkanie kolejnego dnia.

Śniadanie. Ubranie. Herbata. Szyfry i opasłe tomy, które bardzo rzadko w czymkolwiek pomagają. A potem znów herbata i znowu księgi. Niekończące się rzędy liter. Czasami Lily myśli, że jeszcze jeden taki dzień i zacznie rzucać przedmiotami w ściany. Może nigdy nie przestanie.

Nim mija południe, potrzeba wyrwania się z domu zmienia się w ciężki do wytłumaczenia smutek. Lily brnie dalej przez gąszcz zdań, ale każda minuta czyni to zadanie cięższym. Najpierw zaczyna jej brakować skupienia, a potem chęci. Na koniec chowa twarz w dłoniach i koncentruje się na odganianiu napływających bez zaproszenia łez.

Nie słyszała od Jamesa ani słowa od trzech tygodni.

Żadne księgi nie umieją oderwać jej uwagi od tego faktu.

Co zrobi, jeśli on nie wróci? Jeśli całe jej dalsze życie będzie takie, jak ten ostatni rok? Co zrobi ze sobą, jeśli wszystko, co jej zostanie, to ten pusty dom i równie puste dni?

Po piętnastu minutach wstaje od stołu i kantem dłoni ociera z policzków ślady łez. Bierze głęboki oddech i zdecydowanym krokiem rusza w stronę wyjścia. Zarzuca na siebie palto i wyławia z szafy kozaki.

Świeże powietrze niewiele jej daje. Zresztą, Lily nigdy nie umiała odnaleźć spokoju w tym miejscu. South Brewster jest czarodziejskim miasteczkiem i wszyscy tutejsi mieszkańcy pamiętają rodzinę Potterów. Znają Jamesa, ale nie znają jej i część z nich ma co do niej wątpliwości. Dziewczyna z nikąd i taki wspaniały, młody czarodziej. Gdy Lily spaceruje po miasteczku, gdy robi zakupy, albo po prostu wychodzi do ogrodu, w pobliżu zawsze znajdzie się para ciekawskich oczu śledząca — mniej lub bardziej dyskretnie — każdy jej ruch. Wszyscy są ciekawi, co z niej wyrośnie. Niektórzy czekają na jej sukces, inni na porażkę, ale wszyscy czekają na „coś". Lily nie jest pewna, czy w ogóle jest w stanie im tego „czegoś" dostarczyć.

Lily uśmiecha się uprzejmie do mijanych osób. Zza firanek wyglądają ciekawskie staruszki i im też Lily posyła uśmiechy. Niech nie myślą, że ich obserwacja jest subtelna i niezauważalna.

W ratuszu wyjmuje z kieszeni woreczek pełen proszku Fiuu i wkracza w kłąb kolorowego dymu. Po drugiej stronie nikt już jej nie poznaje. Londyn jest wielki — o wiele większy po mugolskiej stronie — i Lily zanurza się w tłum jak w wodę.

Chodzi po sklepach, przygląda się wystawom i bibelotom, dotyka ciężkich welwetów i lekkich tiulów, obraca w palcach korale i przykłada do twarzy kolczyki i apaszki. Potyka się o nierówne powierzchnie chodnika i obija o przechodniów, którzy nigdy jej za to nie przepraszają. Wsłuchuje się w rytm miasta, dźwięk ulic i muzykę dobiegającą z kawiarni i sklepów. Kupuje ciepłą rybę i frytki zawinięte w poranną gazetę i pochłania je żarłocznie, siedząc na zimnej ławce w pokrytym bielą parku.

Przez kilka minut stoi przed wejściem do kina i przygląda się plakatom. Gdyby była postacią z amerykańskiego filmu, wzięłaby samochód i jechała przed siebie, aż dojechałaby na kraniec świata, do miejsca, gdzie może znalazłaby nawet i sens życia. Ale Lily nie jest bohaterką amerykańskiego filmu, a w Wielkiej Brytanii, w którą stronę by się nie jechało, i tak w końcu trafi się na nieprzekraczalną linię morza, więc po co w ogóle wyruszać w drogę.

Lily porzuca kino i zaszywa się w księgarni; ogląda albumy ze zdjęciami przepięknych miejsc. A potem znajduje sobie odosobnione miejsce w kawiarni, mały stolik tuż przy przeszklonej szybie, i obserwuje przechodniów, powoli pijąc zbyt słodkie latte.

Zmierzch zmienia się w rozświetlony neonami i latarniami wieczór, a Lily nadal patrzy, jak ludzie mijają ją, zajęci życiem po drugiej stronie szyby. Zakochane pary, śpieszący się businessmani, dużo młodych ludzi. Dziewczęta na wysokich obcasach chodzące grupkami, jak stada kolorowych ptaków. Wszyscy roześmiani, rozpędzeni i ożywieni. Lily obserwuje ich i czuje się prawie jak duch.

Za szybą przemyka kolejna grupka młodych dziewcząt. Są chyba w wieku Lily. Są też bardziej kolorowe, bardziej zalotne. Ubrane w modne, intensywne barwy, z lekko tapirowanymi włosami i ciuchami a'la Madonna. Nie mają zmartwień, mężów i nie znają wojennych gróźb. Mają długie nogi i długie włosy, i iskry w oczach, a Lily myśli, że w sumie mogła by być jedną z nich.

Gdyby tylko nie wybrała tego innego życia.

Lily kończy swoją kawę i odkłada łyżeczkę na spodek. Myślami błądzi gdzieś w rejonach opanowanych przez czas przeszły.

Jeśli chodzi o zabawę, szalone imprezy i pijane noce, to Hogwart wypadał żałośnie. Cisza nocna zapadała o dwudziestej drugiej, nauczyciele pilnowali, żeby nikt nie włóczył się po nocy, a świat w całej swojej wąskiej krasie zamykał się w średniowiecznych murach. Odpowiednie zaklęcia gwarantowały, że każdy opiekun domu miał wgląd w to, co dzieje się z jego podopiecznymi. Czasami Lily miała wrażenie, że magia wszystko utrudniała, zamiast ułatwiać. Jaki jest pożytek z zaklęć wyciszających, jeśli twój nauczyciel potrafi je niwelować? Jaki pożytek z zaklęć, jeśli nie pozwalają ci one czynić rzeczy niemożliwych? Cuda, brak granic i odrzucenie tego, co niemożliwe, a w praktyce i tak cała ta magia nie zapewni ci nawet dobrej zabawy w piątkowy wieczór.

Mugole bawili się lepiej. Gdy Lily wracała do domu, wychodziła czasem ze znajomymi na miasto. Na wyprawy po sklepach, do kina czy kawiarni, z wizytą do czyjegoś mieszkania, a potem, gdy trochę dorosła, szła tańczyć i flirtować. Ot tak, żeby oderwać się od życia i poczuć się wolnym i nieskrępowanym.

To nigdy nie bawiło jej to aż tak, jak powinno, bo jej dawni znajomi powoli zmieniali się w osoby obce, a ona sama coraz mniej do nich pasowała, aż w końcu stanęła gdzieś pomiędzy. Pół czarownica, pół mugolka. Dziewczyna bez znajomości chemii i geografii, taka, która nigdy nie zna najnowszych wieści ze świata i nie rozpoznaje nazwiska najprzystojniejszego aktora na świecie. Lily Evans, która z dziwnych przyczyn wylądowała gdzieś w szkole z internatem, nigdy nie była na koncercie Sex Pistols i nie umie już być mugolką. A z drugiej strony Lily Evans, która wciąż popełnia drobne błędy, która ciągle natyka się na zwyczaje, których nie rozumie i której cała linia rodowa zaczyna się od niej samej. Dziewczyna, której znajomość magii sprowadza się do tego, czego nauczyli jej w Hogwarcie, kiedy wokół niej tysiące czarodziejów po prostu oddycha magią, jak przystało na ludzi, który urodzili się w odpowiednim dla nich świecie.

W wieku lat jedenastu Lily Evans przeszła na drugą stronę lustra i nigdy stamtąd na dobre nie wróciła. Ale czasami, gdy potrzeba jej było czegoś bardziej przyziemnego, albo gdy potrzebowała przypomnieć sobie, że jest jednak coś warta, wtedy wracała do mugolskiego świata, zakładała coś ładnego i szła do miejsc, gdzie nikt jej nie znał. Tańczyła wtedy do upadłego i pozwalała, żeby na wpół pijani mężczyźni opowiadali jej, że jest najpiękniejszą kobietą na świecie, że ma włosy jak płomienie i twarz rozjaśniającą noce. Dużo się wtedy śmiała, przyjmowała drinki i upajała się ogłuszającą muzyką.

Prawie rok, myśli Lily, marszcząc lekko brwi. Prawie rok, odkąd po raz ostatni wyszła na miasto się pobawić.

— Przepraszam?

Lily unosi głowę. Stoi przed nią chłopak w mniej więcej jej wieku. Ciemny, całkiem przystojny, z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Gdyby miał trochę bardziej kręcone włosy i okulary, byłby łudząco podobny do Jamesa.

— To zabrzmi idiotycznie, ale urządzamy koledze przyjęcie urodzinowe. — Wskazuje ręką za siebie w kierunku stolika pełnego młodych mężczyzn. Niektórzy z nich machają Lily niepewnie. — Takie przyjęcie niespodzianka. Tylko właśnie do nas dotarło, że nie zaprosiliśmy prawie żadnych dziewczyn. — W jego głosie słychać słaby irlandzki akcent. — Ani jednej. Co to będzie za przyjęcie bez kobiet?

Lily uśmiecha się wbrew sobie. Uśmiech tego chłopaka jest naprawdę zaraźliwy.

— Gejowskie? — proponuje, a kąciki ust nieznajomego drgają lekko.

— No owszem — mówi z powagą. — W sumie można i tak, ale co, jeśli nam to już zostanie? Żaden z nas się nie ożeni, nie będzie miał dzieci i kto potem będzie zarabiał na nasze emerytury? Jeśli nas nie poratujesz, gospodarka kraju legnie w gruzach.

Lily wybucha śmiechem.

— Czy to naprawdę działa na kobiety? Ten rodzaj argumentów?

Chłopak wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Jesteś moim królikiem doświadczalnym.

Lily uśmiecha się do niego i podnosi do góry dłoń. Obrączka połyskuje w świetle jarzeniówek.

— Ja wam się akurat na nic nie przydam.

— To nie przeszkadza — odpowiada chłopak niespeszony. — Możesz przyjść z mężem. Chodzi o to, żeby tam w ogóle był ktoś rodzaju żeńskiego, bo John jest koszmarnie aspołeczny i myśli chyba, że świat składa się z facetów i śrubek. Trzeba mu przypomnieć o istnieniu płci przeciwnej, bo inaczej to kicha jakaś będzie.

Lily znów się uśmiecha, ale potrząsa przecząco głową. Zastanawia się, jak to możliwe, że ten dzieciak jest prawdopodobnie w jej wieku, albo nawet i starszy. Ma wrażenie, że od tego typu beztroski dzieli ją wiele lat.

— No zgódź się — prosi chłopak, nieświadomy jej rozmyślań. — Obiecuję, że nikt cię nie będzie podrywał. Będziemy gentlemanami. Aż do przesady.

Rozkłada przed sobą dłonie, jakby chciał zademonstrować swoją nieszkodliwość.

— Nie jestem ubrana na przyjęcie — mówi Lily, chociaż wie, że to marny argument. Problem polega na tym, że tak naprawdę nie chce szukać istotniejszych powodów. To okropne uczucie, bo wie, że nie powinna się do niego przyznawać.

Młody brunet obrzuca ją taksującym spojrzeniem.

— Nie jesteś odpowiednio ubrana? — pyta z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie jestem.

— Ale to przyjęcie jest dopiero za trzy godziny, więc...?

Lily znów bezwiednie się uśmiecha.

— Nie poddajesz się, co?

— Nie — potwierdza radośnie chłopak i wyciąga z kieszeni świstek papieru. — Proszę, tu jest moje nazwisko i adres. Przyjęcie zaczyna się o dwudziestej. Pomyśl o tym, dobrze?

Lily odbiera od niego kartkę papieru.

Ian Finnigan. Więc jednak Irlandczyk.

— Pomyślę — obiecuje.

— I jakbyś miała jakieś stada koleżanek na podorędziu, to...

— Przekażę im wiadomość.

W odpowiedzi dostaje skinienie głowy i uśmiech. Ian Finnigan odwraca się na pięcie i wraca do swojego stolika. Koledzy natychmiast zaczynają go wypytywać o szczegóły rozmowy. Z daleka wygląda to, jakby obsiadły go wyjątkowo duże muchy.

Lily przez chwilę przygląda się kartce papieru i w myślach wybiera odpowiedni strój i makijaż. W końcu nie ma w tym nic złego. Nikt nie powiedział, że ma spędzać wszystkie dni sama. Przecież to nic takiego. Ot, przyjęcie. Nie będzie żadnych zdrad, najwyżej parę komplementów. Przecież James nie miałby jej tego za złe... A ona tak chce się bawić, znów poczuć energię i radość...

Wstaje od stołu i wkłada kartkę do kieszeni. Wychodząc, macha Finniganowi na pożegnanie. Nie będzie żadnych przyjęć. Nie dla niej. Po kilku minutach znajduje budkę telefoniczną i dzwoni do Sary. Mówi jej o czarującym Irlandczyku i zaproszeniu na przyjęcie. Mówi, że jej zdaniem powinni do siebie pasować. Każe jej zabrać kilka znajomych, podaje jej adres. Mówi, żeby była ostrożna, chociaż to tylko mugole i niewiele mogą zrobić dobrze wyszkolonej czarownicy. Stara się nie myśleć o scenie widzianej dwa dni temu. Żegna się i odwiesza słuchawkę.

Do domu wraca zamyślona.

Gdy kładzie się do łóżka, przychodzi jej do głowy, że może powinna odwiedzić Severusa. Z pewnością by jej pomógł. Wprawdzie nie byli ostatnio w najlepszej komitywie, ale przecież przez kilka lat byli przyjaciółmi. To ma chyba znaczenie? Mogła by go poprosić...?

Lily ukrywa twarz w poduszce. To nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Ślepa uliczka. James nigdy by jej nie wybaczył, gdyby poszła po pomoc do Severusa. Dowiedziałby się, bo Severus nie oparłby się okazji do zrobienia mu krzywdy, a potem...

To nie ma sensu.

_Lustro w łazience nie rozpadło się w pył_

_Kobieta, która tam mieszka_

_Umie odróżnić prawdę, od tego, co mówią inni_

_Patrzy mi w oczy i pyta_

_Czy wolałabyś łatwiejszą drogę?_

_Nie? Więc w porządku, koniec łez_

**c.d.n.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uwagi: **Przejrzane przez Kaś, za co postronni powinni być wdzięczni, bo niewielu jest takich, co zniosłoby moje przecinki w stanie surowym ;)

„**Dziewczyna imieniem Cynamon" **

**część 2/2**

Piątek Lily rozpoczyna od przyszywania guzików do palta. Robi to równo i ze skupieniem, starając się nie myśleć o tej mugolskiej dziewczynie widzianej przez dziurkę od klucza.

Co za szalony świat, myśli, wbijając igłę w materiał, co za szalony świat.

Po południu robi wreszcie to, na co miała ochotę od poniedziałku i jedzie na północ.

Spinner's End nie zmieniło się wiele od czasu, kiedy Lily widziała je ostatnio. Te same wąskie uliczki, te same krzywe chodniki i mury. Ciemne domy ściśnięte razem w jeden rząd i ukryte gdzieś z tyłu małe ogródki. Małomiasteczkowa Anglia u stóp przemysłowego miasta, w którym kominów jest więcej niż drzew, kobiece dłonie są szorstkie, a mężczyźni rzadko bywają uprzejmi. Lily powoli przechadza się po brzydkiej uliczce, która w dzieciństwie stanowiła centrum jej małego wszechświata. Wspomnienia sprawiają, że znajduje w jej brzydocie coś pięknego, a nostalgia przyprawia to wszystko szczyptą poezji.

Wąskie uliczki, wąskie korytarze, sznury prania, wszechobecna szarość i czerń. Świat, w którym wszyscy znali wszystkich i gdzie praca zaczynała się o świcie i trwała często do późnych godzin wieczornych. Lily uśmiecha się nieznacznie wspominając jak jej rodzice cieszyli się, gdy wyszło na jaw, że Lily jest magiczna. Ministerstwo wysłało do ich domu miłą urzędniczkę, która wytłumaczyła państwu Evans, że po Hogwarcie nie ma czegoś takiego jak bezrobocie i że przed ich córką rysują się znakomite perspektywy. Lily pamięta, że jej matka uznała to za cud i zaszła nawet raz do kościoła, żeby podziękować domniemanemu darczyńcy. Nie trzeba się już było martwić, jak wykształcić dwie córki za pieniądze, które ledwo starczą dla jednej. Można było pozwolić Lily wyfrunąć z gniazda i skupić się na Petunii.

W pewnym sensie, myśli Lily, zatrzymując się naprzeciw swojego dawnego domu, prawie wszystkie marzenia jej rodziców się spełniły. Zarówno Lily, jak i Petunia były szczęśliwymi mężatkami, miały własne domy i nie doskwierały im kłopoty finansowe. Dłonie Marty Evans były zniszczone i blade, jakby sprane. Dłonie szwaczki, praczki, pani skromnego domu. Zmęczone pracą, ale niezmiennie tak samo mocne i ruchliwe. Dłonie Lily były za to prawie idealnie gładkie. Ręce dobrze urodzonej damy. Czasami tylko splamione tuszem, albo resztką jakiegoś eliksiru. Dłonie czarownicy.

Przejście ze świata Spinner's End do świata Hogwartu było jak wyjście z półmroku w pełne słońce. Jak wkroczenie do świata z książek i legend, pełnego filmowych fajerwerków i nagrywanego w technikolorze. Niekończące się wakacje i najdłuższe kolonie w jej życiu. Z dala od czujnych matczynych oczu i ojca mówiącego jej, że nie odejdzie od stołu nim nie zje wszystkiego do końca, bo pieniądze nie rosną na drzewach, młoda damo.

A teraz Lily ma mnóstwo nie swoich pieniędzy i dosyć kolorów; tylko wrócić nie bardzo ma gdzie. Ukrywa ręce w kieszeniach palta i staje przed swoim dawnym domem. Firanki są inne, brakuje kilku doniczek i coś jest dziwnie przesunięte, jakby Lily patrzyła na wszystko z ukosa. Jest tu coś nowego; coś, co psuje jej widok. Wygląda na to, że Petunia sprzedała już ich rodzinny dom. Ciekawe, ile był wart.

Starsza kobieta wyłania się zza rogu i energicznym krokiem rozdeptuje resztki roztapiającego się powoli śniegu. Obrzuca Lily niezbyt przyjaznym spojrzeniem, marszczy brwi na widok jej drogiego palta i zadbanego wyglądu, i na chwilę zwalnia. Lily wyraźnie odczytuje z jej wzroku pewną wrogość. Zaciska ukryte w kieszeniach dłonie i powoli odwraca się w lewo. Rusza nieśpiesznie przed siebie. Spacerowym krokiem, jakby zabłądziła tu przez przypadek.

Parę zakrętów dalej prawie wpada na parę całujących się nastolatków. Chłopak rzuca jej ciemne, wrogie spojrzenie, które nie robi na niej wielkiego wrażenia. Dzieciństwo przeżyła w towarzystwie Severusa i przyzwyczaiła się do myśli, że czasami gniew to nic osobistego. Dziewczyna nie rumieni się jak dzierlatka, tylko unosi wyzywająco brwi. Oboje wyglądają na lekko oszołomionych. Lily obejmuje ich wzrokiem – zauważa kurczowość wbijanych w ciało palców, nabrzmiałe usta i rozszerzone źrenice – i mija ich bez słowa. Powierzchnia jej palta ociera się o skórzaną kurtkę dziewczyny. Trwa to może ułamek sekundy. Pierwszy tego dnia kontakt z inną istotą ludzką; pewnie ostatni. Lily idzie dalej, a para nastolatków powraca do swojego dotychczasowego zajęcia.

Jest w tym, myśli Lily, coś przygnębiającego. A może tylko nostalgicznego. Trzy lata temu Lily i James praktycznie stawali na głowie by znaleźć w Hogwarcie miejsce wolne od innych studentów, a teraz, gdy do dyspozycji mieli cały pusty dom, seks jakby stracił na znaczeniu. Teraz wystarczyłoby jej, żeby James był obok. Mógł nawet spać i chrapać, i w ogóle być bezużyteczny; byle by był. Niczym duża pluszowa maskotka, która zajmuje większą część łóżka, jest nieforemna i włochata, i właściwie nie wiesz, po co ją jeszcze trzymasz. Może dlatego, że bez niej nie umiesz już zasnąć.

Za zakrętem znajduje budkę telefoniczną i wykręca numer. Telefon dzwoni raz, drugi, trzeci i czwarty, ale dopiero po piątym dzwonku po drugiej stronie linii ktoś wreszcie podnosi słuchawkę.

- Słucham.

Ton jest niezbyt uprzejmy, a głos lekko chropowaty, jakby właśnie wyrwała jego właścicielkę ze snu.

- Sara? To ja, Lily.

- Lily? Coś się stało?

Lily waha się przez chwilę.

- Nie, po prostu … chciałam zapytać, czy doszłaś na tamtą imprezę.

- Czy doszłam? – Głos Sary zabarwia śmiech. – Kochana, ja tam wręcz dofrunęłam. Ostatnio nie miałam żadnych atrakcji.

Lily uśmiecha się krzywo.

- Biedactwo – kwituje zgryźliwie, starając się, żeby brzmiało to bardziej jak przyjacielska ironia niż surowa nagana. Sara miała prawo zdecydować, że nie chce brać udziału w tej wojnie. Dokładnie takie samo prawo, jakie miała Lily i nie można jej winić za to, że Lily ma ostatnio wątpliwości.

- Wiem, wiem, czepiam się i w ogóle, ale…

- Mów lepiej, jak było. – W słuchawce na chwilę zapada cisza. – Jesteś tam?

Sara wydaje z siebie rozmarzone westchnienie.

- Och, Lily… bosko było.

- Bosko?

- Nieziemsko bosko – potwierdza Sara z pełną powagą. - Natańczyłam się za wsze czasy. Wypiłam mnóstwo drinków i … chyba kogoś poznałam.

No tak, Lily powinna się była domyślić od razu.

- Chyba?

- No, cóż – zaczęła Sara filuternie - jeszcze nie wstał. Nie wiem, co on o tym sądzi i czy coś z tego wyjdzie.

Lily uniosła brwi, chociaż tego akurat Sara nie była w stanie docenić.

- Wstał? Że wstał w sensie...

- Przebudzenia się w mojej sypialni.

- Czy ty na pe...

- No, wiem, że to głupio i nieodpowiedzialnie i ...

- Po pierwsze, nie myl mnie z własną matką – przerwała jej Lily stanowczo.

- Nie mylę. Ciężko by było. Masz mniej zmarszczek.

Lily przewraca oczami.

- I z pięćdziesiąt centymetrów mniej w talii.

- Nie wyżywaj się na mojej rodzicielce, ja cię proszę.

- Sama zaczęłaś – odpowiada Lily spokojnie, skupiając wzrok na niepozornym mężczyźnie mijającym budkę telefoniczną. Czujności nigdy nie za wiele. – Zresztą, zostawmy to. Wróćmy do tematu. Więc ty i…

- Ja i?

Lily wzdycha nieznacznie. Sara mogłaby współpracować. Szło by szybciej i mniej boleśnie.

- Ty i ten nieznany mi z imienia młody mężczyzna.

- Co z nami?

- Nie utrudniaj – gani ją Lily. - Spotkałaś go na tej imprezie, tak?

- No tak – zgadza się usłużnie Sara. - Przywitał mnie, przedstawił się, zaoferował drinka, potem drugiego… I tak staliśmy i rozmawialiśmy, a potem poszliśmy tańczyć i trochę znów postaliśmy przy drinkach, żeby po tym znów iść tańczyć; tak na przemian. Normalnie, imprezowo.

Lily może przysiąc, że wyczuwa przez telefon towarzyszące temu zdaniu nonszalanckie wzruszenie ramion. Jej samej ten opis wcale nie wydaje się taki banalny.

- Acha… A ile było tych drinków w sumie?

- Nie pamiętam dokładnie.

Lily marszczy brwi, odrobinę zaniepokojona.

- Nie pamiętasz?

- Nie pamiętam _dokładnie_ – powtarza Sara z lekką irytacją. – Nie spił mnie, jeśli o to chodzi.

- To nie musiał być sam alkohol, czytałam ostatnio…

- No naprawdę, jesteś jak moja matka – mówi Sara i brzmi to wyraźnie jak przygana. - Nic mi też nie dosypał.

Lily przeczesuje palcami włosy. Ciężko jej dziś idzie ta rozmowa. A przecież chciała tylko sprawdzić, czy Sara żyje i ma się dobrze.

- Przepraszam, ale sama przyznasz, że takie tempo nie jest w twoim stylu.

- Co racja to racja, ale…- Sara milknie się na kilka sekund. - To zabrzmi idiotycznie.

- Próbuj.

- Ale żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam. Wiesz, jak czasami się mówi, że między jakąś dwójką „coś zaskoczyło"?

- No wiem.

- No to tutaj zaskoczyło jak diabli. Głośno i wyraźnie – dodaje Sara. Brzmi, jakby była na wpół rozbawiona, a na wpół zażenowana własnymi słowami. - Nie mam pojęcia co robię i czy to się nie skończy jakoś bardzo źle, ale na razie…

- Zaskoczyło – kończy za nią Lily.

- Jak w bajce.

Lily znów wzdycha, ale tym razem z mniejszym przekonaniem.

- I co ja mam powiedzieć na coś takiego? – pyta i czuje się dokładnie tak, jak przy rozmowie z Alicją. Zupełnie inny temat, ale ten sam wątek. One są szczęśliwe, w sposób oczywisty i nieskrępowany, a Lily patrzy na to i czuje się źle z tą ich radością.

- Możesz powiedzieć: Gratulacje, Saro. Bałam się, że nigdy nie trafisz na nikogo odpowiedniego, zostaniesz starą panną i spędzisz starość w otoczeniu setek kotów.

- O to akurat nigdy się nie bałam.

- Mogłabyś też spróbować cieszyć się moim szczęściem, jakby to truistycznie nie brzmiało. Przypomnij sobie jak to było, gdy spotkałaś Jamesa.

Słysząc to, Lily omal nie wybucha śmiechem. Rozluźnia napięte mięśnie i przestaje wreszcie maltretować sznur od telefonu.

- Oj, chyba jednak nie wytrzeźwiałaś do końca, jeśli takie bzdury pleciesz. Kiedy pierwszy raz spotkałam Jamesa, dałam mu książką po głowie. Zresztą, byłaś przy tym.

- To mówisz, że to nie był objaw wielkiego zakochania?

Tym razem Lily rzeczywiście się śmieje.

- Nie bardzo.

- Niszczysz moje złudzenia. Właściwie to czy….

Sara urywa zdanie w połowie i przez chwilę do Lily nie dociera nic oprócz szelestu materiału. A potem Lily słyszy śmiech Sary. Radosny, młody i bardzo, bardzo zakochany.

- Słuchaj, muszę kończyć. Ian wstał.

Czyli Ian. Pewnie ten sam, który zapraszał Lily na tę imprezę. Przystojny, myśli Lily, wyłuskując jego obraz z pamięci. I czarujący. W takim rzeczywiście można się szybko i gwałtownie zakochać.

- Rozumiem – mówi Lily, bo w sumie rzeczywiście rozumie.

- Przepraszam, ale…

- Przecież mówię, że rozumiem.

Tym razem to Sara wzdycha.

- Zadzwoń jeszcze, dobrze? Martwię się o ciebie.

- Zadzwonię – obiecuje Lily. - I Sara?

- Co?

- Cieszę się twoim szczęściem – mówi Lily i odwiesza słuchawkę, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Przez chwilę stoi bez ruchu w budce telefonicznej i wpatruje się w cyferblat telefonu. Dziewięć cyfr i tysiące możliwości. Można zadzwonić na drugi koniec świata, o ile tylko akurat zna się numer i ma się parę monet. I o ile po drugiej stronie jest ktoś, kto mógłby podnieść słuchawkę. Banał, ale jaki dotkliwy. Lily powoli sięga przed siebie, przykłada słuchawkę do ucha i wykręca numer. Czeka cierpliwie, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w zachmurzone stalowe niebo, aż doczekuje się odpowiedzi. Nie ma takiego numeru, oświadcza miły, bezosobowy głos i coś ściska ją mocno w dołku. Odkłada słuchawkę, jakby ją parzyła i szybko wychodzi z budki.

Idiotyzm, myśli, przecież wiedziałaś, że tam ich nie ma.

Na końcu ulicy jest dom, którego nie widać, a w domu tym jest dużo kurzu i zapomniana odnoga publicznej sieci Fiuu. Lily wyjmuje z kieszeni garść proszku i przez chwilę się jej przygląda. Ostatnio docierały do nich niezbyt przyjemne plotki. O czymś nowym, niemiłej niespodziance rodem z tej ciemniejszej strony miasta. O czarnej magii, Czarnym Panie i o tym, że ludzie wchodzą do sieci Fiuu i nigdy z niej nie wychodzą. Ludzie, którzy nie kryli swojej niechęci wobec śmierciożerców; czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia.

Ludzie tacy jak ona.

Proszek przesypuje się Lily przez palce, ziarenko po ziarenku. Jeśli będę nadal tak ryzykować, myśli Lily, jeśli nadal będę chodzić samotnie po mieście i używać niestrzeżonych sieci Fiuu, wtedy pewnego dnia zabawa skończy się tragicznie. I może trzeba będzie zbierać z polnej łąki kawałki mojego rozszarpanego ciała – dokładnie tak, jak mozolnie składano ręce i nogi Dorkas, której nikt jeszcze nie pomścił. I której pewnie nikt nigdy nie pomści.

Może trzeba być odpowiedzialnym. Ostrożnym. Inteligentnym. Może James ma rację, że to minie w mgnieniu oka i za chwilę znów będzie normalnie, a teraz trzeba zacisnąć zęby i robić wszystko, co się da, byle tylko doczekać końca. Może, może, może…

Lily rzuca pył przed siebie. Są gorsze rzeczy niż śmierć. Nie zamierza się bać i nie będzie żyć pod niczyje dyktando. Nawet dyktando samozwańczego władcy ciemności. Jeśli kiedyś go spotka, może nawet mu to wygarnie. Uśmiecha się lekko i wchodzi w blask aktywowanego połączenia. Przez chwilę jej serce zamiera w oczekiwaniu na śmiertelny cios, a potem po drugiej stronie pojawia się marmurowa podłoga holu ministerstwa.

Jest bezpieczna. Żyje.

Oby tak dalej.

_Zastanawiam się czy tego, co robię_

_Nie wybrałam zamiast czegoś, co podobało mi się bardziej_

_Na więcej pytań nie mam w głowie miejsca_

Lily wita sobotę dokładnie u jej źródła, o północy, gdy wskazówka dociera wreszcie do dwunastki. Lily siedzi w fotelu owinięta kolorowym indyjskim szalem i pije kolejną herbatę. Zegar tyka miarowo, a wskazówka przesuwa się metodycznie po dawno ustalonej i wiecznie tej samej trasie. Sen nie nadchodzi, nie ma nawet znużenia.

Lily wpatruje się w powierzchnię ścian i ciemne przestrzenie nocy za oknem, a w myślach rozważa kwestie, które w dzień udaje jej się ignorować.

Do jakiego stopnia są tu bezpieczni? Na ile zaufania tak naprawdę ją stać?

James powiedział, że magiczne bariery ich ochronią.

Bariery tu, bariery tam, wszędzie dookoła ochronny pas magii. Tylko czy to naprawdę wystarczy? Czy to zawsze działa? Czy nie ma wyjątków? Podobno na każdą barierę jest jakiś sposób. Wystarczy, że włada się wystarczającą mocą i zna dokładnie naturę danej bariery; wie jakie zaklęcia wchodzą w jej skład. Podobno właśnie tak śmierciożercy dostali się do domu Johnsonów – jakimś sposobem odgadli bezbłędnie, gdzie i jak uderzyć w osłony, żeby powalić je w ciągu kilku minut. Podobno ktoś im o tym powiedział. Podobno.

Lily wypija ostatni łyk herbaty i odstawia kubek na blat nocnej szafki.

A co, jeśli ktoś ich zdradzi? James sam skomponował i wzniósł ich bariery ochronne, ale w tamtym okresie miewali wielu gości i Lily nie jest pewna, czy poczynania jej męża były aż taką niewiadomą, jaką być powinny. Wielu rzeczy można się domyślić patrząc komuś na ręce. Poza tym, James był przecież dość gadatliwy z natury. Czy któreś z ich znajomych potrafiłoby zdradzić? A co, jeśli nie będą mieć specjalnego wyboru? Czy potrafiliby znieść tortury? Czy jeśli ktoś ich pojmie i zacznie po kolei odkrawać im palce, to Gryfoni okażą się nadal do przesady odważni?

Teoretycznie miejsce ich pobytu jest tajemnicą. W praktyce znalezienie ich nie byłoby trudnym zadaniem. Wystarczyłoby zacząć od ich przyjaciół w Hogwarcie i zabijać ich po kolei, aż któreś z nich wybierze współpracę zamiast śmierci. Też mi filozofia. I może to się już zaczęło. Może Dorkas, biedna, poćwiartowana Dorkas, była tylko początkiem, a dalej będzie już tylko gorzej i bardziej krwawo.

Lily podnosi się z fotela i przechodzi do kuchni. W ciemności oczy sowy świecą jak dwa małe księżyce. Lily zapala światło i wyciąga z szafki tabliczkę czekolady z migdałami. Odłamuje spory kawałek z nadzieją, że słodki smak zabije pozostałość po gorzkich myślach.

James powiedział, że Dumbledore jest pewien, że śmierć Dorkas miała związek z jej pracą w Ministerstwie. Powiedział też, że nie sądzi, żeby ktoś w najbliższym czasie ich zaatakował, bo śmierciożercy koncentrują się obecnie na istotniejszych graczach.

Lily marszczy nieznacznie brwi i sięga po następny kawałek czekolady.

A mimo to Dumbledore zasugerował, żeby przenieśli się na ubocze. Nie tylko oni. Alicja i Frank, Bootowie. Podobno też Alex Turpin z żoną. Wszystkie młode pary w ich kręgu. Atak jest mało prawdopodobny, powiedział, ale po co kusić los. Ostrożności nigdy nie za wiele. Czy to ze strony Dumbledore'a wyłącznie chęć ochronienia młodzieży, czy może coś więcej?

Czekolada znika w równym tempie, ale Lily wcale nie robi się od tego lepiej.

Lily słyszała kiedyś, jak Dumbledore mówił do kogoś, że „mamy jeszcze przynajmniej dwa lata". Dwa lata do czego? Do końca wojny? Do wygranej? Do klęski? I skąd on wie, że dwa lata, a nie dwadzieścia? A może Lily po prostu zbyt dużo myśli o jednym nieistotnym zdaniu?

Sowa przewraca miseczkę z ziarnem i Lily wzdryga się co najmniej tak gwałtownie, jakby usłyszała wybuch. Podrywa się szybko z miejsca i zamiera, zorientowawszy się poniewczasie, że nic jej nie grozi. Rzuca sowie pełne wyrzutów spojrzenie i odwraca miseczkę z powrotem dnem do dołu. Zaklęcie miarowo wyłuskuje rozrzucone ziarna z pomiędzy słomy i Lily czuje się prawie jak jakaś bardziej magiczna wersja Kopciuszka. Może powinna znaleźć sobie jakiś popiół i groch do kompletu, a potem usiąść gdzieś i spokojnie poczekać na dobrą wróżkę. Lily jest pewna, że Kopciuszek nie musiała podejmować zbyt wielu decyzji. Ogólnie nigdy nie podejrzewała jej o zbyt dużą aktywność intelektualną.

James twierdzi, że Dumbledore jest najpotężniejszym żyjącym magiem i że można mu bezwzględnie ufać. Ale Lily urodziła się w Spinner's End, gdzie zasady są takie, że zaufanie to cenny towar, którego nie należy rozdawać na prawo i lewo, a na pewno nie ludziom, którzy i tak mają już wszystkiego za dużo. Zawsze była zdania, że potęgi wszelkiego rodzaju są raczej niebezpieczne. Potężni ludzie myślą przecież w kategoriach ogółu, a to może być groźne dla kogoś, kto w danej historii pojawia się jako szczegół. Ale jak się ma robotnicza mentalność Spinner's End do świata, w którym magia ma własne ministerstwo? Z nich dwojga to raczej James jest tu ekspertem.

Lily sięga po następny kawałek czekolady, ale znajduje tylko pusty papierek i parę okruszków. Czas chyba kończyć te nocne rozmyślania. Wyrzuca opakowanie i wraca do łóżka. Ma zamiar spać i więcej już nie rozmyślać. Wychodzi trochę inaczej i pomiędzy mozolnie odliczane barany wkradają się te najbardziej gorzkie z pytań.

Ktoś zaprowadził jej rodziców na magiczną stronę. Na ulicę, do której sami by nie trafili. Ktoś, kto wzbudził ich zaufanie. Może nawet ktoś znajomy.

Kto?

Jeden baran, dwa barany, trzy.

Która owca jest czarna i zdradliwa?

_Wiem, że to nie jest element jakiegoś wielkiego planu,_

_Czasami po prostu już tak jest,_

_A gdy wszystko wydaje się niejasne,_

_Przynajmniej jedno wiem..._

W niedzielę od rana Lily zajmuje się odpowiadaniem na życzenia od osób, których w większości absolutnie nie kojarzy, a którzy wpisali ją prawdopodobnie na jakąś tajemniczą listę korespondencyjną, gdy poślubiła dziedzica fortuny Potterów. W ich „serdecznych życzeniach z okazji dwudziestych urodzin" jest mniej więcej tyle samo szczerości i ciepła, co w jej kopiowanych machinalnie „podziękowaniach za pamięć i życzenia". W natłoku nieproszonych wiadomości nie ma ani słowa od Jamesa i Lily bardzo stara się nie przywiązywać do tego wagi.

Koło południa nadlatuje sowa od Alicji i przynosi ze sobą tort czekoladowy z potrójną warstwą kremu i wiśniami. Lily uznaje to za doskonały powód do nie gotowania niczego i mianuje tort swoim śniadaniem, obiadem i kolacją. I tak nie ma się przecież nim z kim podzielić. Susan przysyła mugolską kartkę z życzeniami i dwoma biletami na modne przedstawienie, a Peter przysyła jej wisiorek z kamieniem, w którym maleńkie płatki śniegu wirują w powolnym tempie. Piękna rzecz, myśli Lily, przyglądając się prezentowi. Prawdopodobnie droga. Peter naprawdę dobrze się urządził na tej posadzie w Ministerstwie. To dziwne, że ten najbardziej niepozorny z czwórki przyjaciół zaszedł najwyżej.

Lily podnosi się właśnie z krzesła, gdy powierzchnia podłogi rozjaśnia się na żółto. Ktoś natrafił właśnie na ich bariery ochronne. Lily przysuwa krzesło do stołu i idzie do drzwi, cały czas wpatrując się w podłogę. Wszystko jest w porządku, dopóki jest żółta, powtarza w myślach, bo żółta jest jak pukanie do drzwi, a dopiero czerwona oznaczałaby atak.

Wyjmuje różdżkę i ostrożnie otwiera drzwi.

Za połyskującą barierą, Remus uśmiecha się do niej na powitanie.

- Cześć.

Remus albo ktoś, kto tylko wygląda jak Remus.

- Cześć – mówi, ale z uśmiechem decyduje się zaczekać. – Co trzeba dodać do eliksiru słodkiego snu, żeby zrobił się przeźroczysty?

Przez jakieś parę sekund Remus patrzy na nią i mruga. Po chwili do mrugania dorzuca jeszcze zmarszczenie brwi.

- No, wiesz…- zaczyna, a potem wzdycha.- Ciemiernik? Liście chyba.

Tym razem Lily się uśmiecha. Jednak Remus. Siedem lat korepetycji z eliksirów, a i tak nie udało jej się go nauczyć, że dorzucenie liści ciemiernika do eliksiru słodkiego snu kończy się zawsze i niezmiennie wybuchem. Wyciąga rękę za barierę i przeciąga go do środka.

- Nie możesz zadawać jakiś normalnych pytań?

- Czyli jakich? – pyta Lily, nie odwracając się nawet za siebie.

- Zwyczajowych. Imię matki, ulubiona potrawa, takie rzeczy.

Wchodzą do kuchni i Lily automatycznie rzuca _Aquamentię_ na czajnik i stawia go na ogniu. Nie ma sensu kłopotać się z pytaniami. Słońce zawsze pojawia się rano na wschodzie, a Remus zawsze chce herbaty.

- To można sobie łatwo sprawdzić.

- Tak samo jak składniki eliksiru słodkiego snu. – Remus wzrusza ramionami. - Zresztą mogłem źle odpowiedzieć.

Lily przygryza dolną wargę powstrzymując śmiech. Mężczyźni to rozczulające stworzenia. Zawsze tacy pewni swego.

- No i właśnie odpowiedziałeś źle – mówi w końcu, nie kryjąc się zbytnio z własnym rozbawieniem. - Stąd wiem, że ty to ty. Nikt inny się w tym miejscu nie myli.

- Nikt?

- Absolutnie nikt – potwierdza Lily, stawiająca na stole filiżanki pełne herbaty. - Odpowiedź jest przecież oczywista.

Remus przewraca oczami.

- Zobaczysz, Bóg cię pokaże potomstwem, które nie będzie umiało rozróżnić eliksiru słodkiego snu od wywaru żywej śmierci i wtedy to ja będę się śmiał ostatni.

Lily siada na krześle i posyła Remusowi spojrzenie wyraźnie sugerujące, że tego typu groźby nie robią na niej wrażenia.

- Zapominasz, że ja nie wierzę w Boga.

Remus wzrusza lekko ramionami.

- Wystarczy, że on będzie o tobie pamiętał.

Lily uśmiecha się i upija łyk herbaty. W pewnym sensie już ją pokarano za nadmierną wiarę w swoje umiejętności w dziedzinie eliksirów. Ale o tym Remus nie musi wiedzieć. Jeszcze nie teraz i może w ogóle nie. W końcu Lily nie podjęła jeszcze ostatecznej decyzji.

- Czyli rozumiem, że życzysz mi na urodziny marnego potomstwa?

Remus salutuje jej filiżanką.

- Oraz dużo zdrowia i radości.

Wymieniają spojrzenia i jest spokojnie, przyjemnie i całkiem radośnie, a Lily czuje, że znów może głęboko oddychać.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego – mówi po jakimś czasie Remus i przywołuje za pomocą _Accio_ bukiet kwitnących kwiatów. - Trochę nad nimi popracowałem i powinny przetrwać przynajmniej do końca marca.

- Dziękuję. - Lily chowa twarz w płatkach i zamyka oczy. Bukiet pachnie wiosną i słonecznymi dniami, i Lily czuje nagle, że nie może się już doczekać końca zimy. – Przyda mi się coś radosnego w domu. Mam trzymać je w wodzie?

- Nie, nie trzeba. Są samowystarczalne. Wystarczy, że wstawisz je do jakiegoś pustego wazonu i od czasu do czasu przestawisz w bardziej słoneczne miejsce.

Lily zamiera na chwilę z wazonem w ręku.

- Związałeś zaklęcie z energią słoneczną?

Remus przytakuje, a Lily posyła mu pełne podziwu spojrzenie.

- Bardzo sprytnie z twojej strony.

Remus zbywa ją śmiechem i machnięciem ręki, a Lily zabiera wazon z kwiatami do dużego pokoju i stawia go dokładnie na środku stołu. Mimochodem zauważa, że ich kolor doskonale komponuje się z ramkami zdjęć wiszących na ścianie. Zastanawia się, czy to przypadek, czy Remus rzeczywiście myśli o tak drobnych szczegółach. Gdy wraca do kuchni, jej gość wpatruje się w wisiorek, który zostawiła na stole.

- Piękny. Od Jamesa?

- Od Petera.

Remus zerka na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Naszego Petera?

Lily rozkłada ręce.

- Najwyraźniej dobrze mu się powodzi.

Remus marszczy brwi i Lily jest pewna, że porównuje właśnie swój niedrogi, ale przemyślany prezent ze szczodrym gestem Petera. Na jego twarzy na chwilę pojawia się dziwnie zacięty wyraz, który każe jej przypuszczać, że chociaż Remus wcale się nie uskarża, to bycie biednym doskwiera mu bardziej, niż można by przypuszczać.

- Tak naprawdę to liczy się gest – mówi Lily i jest to z jej strony całkowicie szczere.

- Ale biżuteria nie zaszkodzi – odpowiada Remus, nie odwracając się w jej stronę. Napięcie trwa jeszcze kilka sekund, a potem Remus rozluźnia mięśnie i sięga po coś do kieszeni.

- To od Syriusza – oświadcza, stawiając maleńkie pudełko na stole i powiększając je machnięciem różdżki. - Zostawił przed wyjazdem

Zostawił Remusowi, a nie Jamesowi, więc musiał wiedzieć, że Jamesa nie będzie w domu na jej urodzinach. Czyli James też wiedział. Ale nie raczył jej poinformować. Ta myśl przynosi ze sobą ukłucie bólu.

- Co to? – pyta, bo nie chce chwilowo myśleć o Jamesie.

- Niespodzianka.

Pod papierem jest pudło, a w pudle drugie, bardziej płaskie pudełko i Lily ma nadzieję, że to nie jest jeden z tych maleńkich prezentów, które rozpakowuje się latami. Chyba jednak nie, bo na dnie trzeciego pudełka leży winylowa płyta.

- Billy Joel? Syriusz kupił mi Billy'ego Joela? Myślałam, że on jest ponad muzykę komercyjną.

Remus wzrusza ramionami.

- Mnie nie pytaj. Ja nawet nie wiem, kim jest ten Billy Joel.

Lily posyła mu pełne politowania spojrzenie.

- Zawodzisz na całej linii. Na serio. Ktoś by pomyślał, że jesteś czystej krwi.

- Doprawdy przerażająca myśl.

Odpowiedź jest raczej drwiąca, co nie do końca Lily odpowiada.

- Chyba nie chcesz, żeby ludzie patrzyli na ciebie i automatycznie zaliczali cię do grona morderców?

Rozbawienie znika z twarzy Remusa.

- Ludzie i tak to robią – mówi, a to, co kryje się w jego oczach nie jest zbyt przyjemne.

Nie o to jej chodziło. Czasami Lily zupełnie zapomina, z kim ma do czynienia. Zapomina, co ludzie sądzą o takich, jak on. Szczególnie teraz, gdy coraz częściej słyszy się o tym, że coraz to liczniejsze grupy wilkołaków przyłączają się do Czarnego Pana. Czasami Lily ma wrażenie, że po ich stronie został już tylko Remus.

I nagle, całkiem nieproszona, odzywa się ta część jej mózgu, która nocami szuka zdrajców wśród znajomych. Odzywa się i nie chce ucichnąć. Pyta, kiedy Remus dołączy do pobratymców. Chce wiedzieć, jak szybko należy spodziewać się zdrady. Oblicza współczynniki prawdopodobieństwa i szacuje potencjalne straty. Przecież Remus nie może iść tak pod prąd przez całe życie. Zresztą on zawsze podążał za tłumem i nigdy się wychylał. A poza tym, wilki to przecież zwierzęta stadne...

- Ludzie też – mówi nagle Remus, przerywając jej tok myślenia.

- Co ludzie też?

- Ludzie też są zwierzętami stadnymi – tłumaczy spokojnie Remus.

Lily zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeśli rozpoznał po jej wyrazie twarzy, o czym myślała, to musiał być z tą miną doskonale zaznajomiony.

- Przepraszam.

- Nie musisz. – Remus wzdycha i opada z niego część napięcia. – Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, myślałbym o tym samym. Takie czasy.

Lily potrząsa przecząco głową.

- Ale to nie w porządku – mówi i czuje, że jest prawie bliska łez. Przeklęte hormony. - I ja wcale nie chcę tak myśleć.

Remus nie odpowiada od razu. Przez minutę lub dwie siedzą pogrążeni w całkowitej ciszy. A potem Remus odkłada pustą filiżankę na stół i odwraca się w jej stronę.

- Nie chcesz przypadkiem sprawdzić czy płyta działa?

- Czemu nie – zgadza się szybko Lily, przeczesując palcami włosy. Jej uśmiech, gdy się wreszcie pojawia, jest trochę wymuszony, ale oboje to ignorują. – I wytłumaczę ci, kim jest Billy Joel.

- Skoro musisz – kwituje Remus i od tej pory rozmowa jest już gładka i bezproblemowa.

Lily modyfikuje plany żywieniowe i wyciąga ciasto. Potem zjadają je w piwnicy i słuchają płyty, która rzeczywiście działa mimo obecności silnego pola magicznego. Lily mówi trochę za dużo, a Remus trochę za mało, ale ogólnie jest miło i czas zlatuje bardzo szybko. Lily nie udaje się jednak wrócić do tego stanu sprzed paru minut, kiedy jej oddech i myśli były całkowicie spokojne. Oboje zbyt starannie omijają niektóre tematy, a kwestie, których nie chcą poruszać kładą się ponurym cieniem na ich luźnej rozmowie o niczym.

Gdy Remus wychodzi godzinę później, Lily zamyka za nim drzwi i opiera czoło o drewnianą powierzchnię. Czuje się dziwnie zmęczona. I chyba nie tylko tą wizytą. Może nawet nie tym dniem. Stoi tak przez dłuższy czas, rozdarta miedzy gniewem i żalem, i usiłuje wziąć się w garść. Gdy w końcu jej się to udaje, zabiera się z powrotem do swojej żmudnej pracy i resztę dnia wypełniają jej niezliczone strony pełne skomplikowanych zaklęć i eliksirów. Lily czyta ze skupieniem, robi mnóstwo notatek i sprawdza każdy fakt przynajmniej trzy razy. Pod koniec dnia i tak nie jest w stanie odesłać Dumbledore'owi konkretnej odpowiedzi i czuje się z tym okropnie.

W końcu zamyka ostatnią książkę i decyduje się zacząć od nowa następnego dnia. Na drodze do sypialni mija duży pokój i zerka na pozostawione tam kwiaty. Uśmiecha się do ich radosnej świeżości i odsłania zasłony. Nie do końca, ale na tyle, by kwiaty miały rano szansę złapać trochę słońca.

Jej ręce i nogi są jak z ołowiu, a mycie zębów zdaje się trwać lata.

Zasypia błyskawicznie, tylko po to by obudzić się gwałtownie dwie godziny później. Po omacku sięga po różdżkę i zapala nocną lampkę. Jest 11.58.

James stoi w drzwiach ich sypialni, oparty o framugę. Wygląda, jakby nie był pewien, czy powinien wejść do środka.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin – mówi.

Następuje chwila pełna zdziwienia i ciszy. Lily odrzuca kołdrę, a potem niespodziewanie zamiera. Wpatruje się nie w Jamesa, a we własne stopy, i nie bardzo wie, co zrobić z rękoma. Myślała, że gdy James wróci, to rzuci mu się na szyję, lub zrobi coś równie gwałtownego. Przygotowała się na serce bijące w szaleńczym tempie i motyle w żołądku. Na scenę niczym z filmu, gdzie bohaterów zawsze rozdziela wielka przestrzeń nowoczesnego lotniska, ale oni i tak się nawzajem dostrzegają, by już za chwilę biec ku sobie na przekór przeciwnościom i tłumom. Ale teraz, gdy James rzeczywiście stoi w drzwiach, Lily jest jak sparaliżowana.

Na wszystkie świętości świata, niech to nie będzie kolejny sen. Lily nie zniosłaby jeszcze jednego takiego snu.

- Lily?

Słysząc swoje imię, Lily zbiera się na odwagę i wstaje z łóżka. Podchodzi do Jamesa, stąpając lekko bosymi stopami po miękkim dywanie. Wyciąga rękę i wstrzymuje oddech. Jej dłoń natrafia na całkiem solidne ludzkie ciało.

To nie jest sen. Nie jest. Nie jest. Dzięki ci, Merlinie.

Lily ściska Jamesa mocno i przyciska policzek do jego brzydkiego swetra. Wełna drapie ją w twarz i Lily dopisuje do mentalnej listy zakupów zmiękczacz do tkanin. A potem wybucha śmiechem.

- Co?

- Nic – odpowiada Lily w stronę swetra. - Absurdalnie przypadkowa myśl.

James zerka na nią z niedowierzaniem, ale dalsze wyjaśnienia nie nadchodzą. Za ścianą zegar tyka miarowo, a po przedpokoju obija się wyrwana z zimowego snu mucha. Jest cicho i spokojnie i Lily stara się wsłuchać w bicie serca Jamesa. Jest miarowe i pewne, uspokajająco stabilne.

Jest. Znowu jest. Wrócił. Lily czuje, że tym razem nie uda jej się powstrzymać łez. Zamyka oczy. James powoli głaszcze ją po plecach.

Jest. Znowu jest. Jest w domu i żyje i wszystko jest w porządku.

Mijają sekundy, a potem minuty.

- Wróciłem – mówi w końcu James.

Lily nie otwiera oczu. Nie musi.

- Zauważyłam – mówi i obejmuje go mocniej.

_Robię to, bo przynosi mi radość,_

_Bo taka już ze mnie radosna dziewczyna_

W poniedziałek Lily śni się, że śmierciożercy trafiają do ich domu.

Ktoś komuś coś powiedział i ktoś kogoś zdradził, a Lily jest pewna, że gdzieś słychać jeszcze dźwięk rzucanych na stół srebrników. We śnie otwiera drzwi, żeby zobaczyć na ich progu początek swego końca.

Koniec ten wygląda trochę jak powieść fantasy, a trochę jak pogrzeb. Wszyscy są jednakowi: ubrani na czarno, pozbawieni twarzy, ust i oczu, jakby cechy jednostkowe pogubili gdzieś na drodze do absolutnego zwycięstwa. Została tylko obezwładniająca czerń materiału, mało fizyczna, a bardzo symboliczna, i nawet we śnie Lily wie, że to oznacza, że nie będzie ich w stanie zatrzymać.

Zaczyna się powoli, jakby życie straciło nagle całe tempo. Powietrze zwalnia i Lily wstrzymuje oddech. Ciemny tłum podchodzi coraz bliżej, milimetr po milimetrze, niczym fala jakiegoś zbyt dosłowne rozumianego Morza Czarnego, wdzierająca się na stały ląd. Drzwi są otwarte i zamiast powietrza do domu zaczyna wsączać się czerń. Przynosi ze sobą dziwny dreszcz, który nie pasuje zupełnie do panującej na zewnątrz ciepłej, jesiennej pogody. Ponad linią posępnego tłumu kolorowe liście nieśpiesznie opadają z drzew. Gdy zderzają się z czernią, natychmiast zwijają się, kurczą i wysychają na wiór. Umierając, skwierczą jak świeże warzywa rzucane na patelnię.

Lily bierze wreszcie głębszy oddech i czuje jak w płuca wdziera jej się coś nienaturalnie gładkiego. Coś, co pachnie śmiercią i nocą. Lily wie, że to nie ma sensu, ale we śnie zapach jest jednoznacznie rozpoznawalny. Odwraca się na pięcie i biegnie na górę obudzić Jamesa, i trwa to lata, setki lat, a za oknem jesień zmienia się w zimę i nie chce już odejść. Na końcu Lily dociera na górę, ale w pustej sypialni nie znajduje nikogo. Wybiega na korytarz i otwiera po kolei wszystkie możliwe drzwi - czarne, czerwone, zielone, niebieskie - drzwi we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, a za każdą parą znajduje dokładnie to samo. Wszystkie pokoje są puste, pustusieńkie, białe i sterylne, i nie ma w nich mebli, ani tapet ani nawet dywanów.

We śnie Lily jest sama i czuje jak powoli jej płuca drętwieją od tego czarnego dymu; słyszy też zbliżające się kroki.

I nagle Lily wyczuwa w powietrzu coś jeszcze. Delikatną woń cynamonowego pyłu. Zerka w bok i widzi kolejne drzwi, zwykłe i brązowe. Otwiera je i wchodzi do środka. Pokój nie jest pusty, a Lily po raz pierwszy w tym śnie żałuje, że nie jest sama. Podchodzi bliżej i zerka w dół. Żałuję, że jesteś, mówi do śpiącej postaci, żałuję, że cię mam. Bo i tak nie umiem cię uratować.

A potem drzwi otwierają się na oścież…

… i Lily budzi się zlana potem.

Automatycznie sięga po różdżkę i na oślep wyrysowuje w powietrzu kształt zaklęcia. Znak rozświetla się uspokajającym błękitem. Bariery nadal są nienaruszone.

James śpi spokojnie, ale jej serce bije jak szalone. Ostrożnie wstaje z łóżka i na palcach wychodzi z sypialni. Idzie na górę i staje przed brązowymi drzwiami. Przez długą chwilę zbiera się na odwagę, aż w końcu otwiera je gwałtownym ruchem. Wnętrze jest takie, jakim je zostawiła wieczorem. Pełne starych gazet i książek poukładanych w nierówne stosy. Nie ma tapety w misie i dywanu, na którym gracze Quidditcha biją się o znicz. To wystarcza, by Lily poczuła się lepiej.

Nie wystarcza jednak, by spokojnie wrócić spać.

Lily nie jest pewna kiedy dokładnie podejmuje decyzję o wyjściu z domu. Nie jest to z jej strony coś w stu procentach świadomego. Nim udaje jej się na dobre zebrać myśli, jest już ubrana do wyjścia. Podchodzi do lustra i przygląda się krytycznie samej sobie.

Moody tłumaczył im, że są dwie metody na zachowanie względnej anonimowości – albo wtopić się w tłum, albo stać się osobą tak charakterystyczną, że nikt nie rozpozna w niej ciebie. Na tłum przed szóstą rano nie ma co liczyć, więc zostawało tylko to drugie.

Rzuca zaklęcie i jej włosy skracają się do długości ledwo zakrywającej uszy. Po chwili zmieniają kolor na wściekły róż. Dotknięciem różdżki, Lily przemienia swoje ubranie w coś bardziej młodzieżowego, podwyższa obcasy i funduje sobie wielkie okrągłe kolczyki. Wygląda prawie jak młoda miłośniczka punku.

Podchodzi na palcach do drzwi sypialni i zerka do środka. James nadal śpi na boku, z poduszką zakrywającą pół twarzy. Lily przygląda mu się przez chwilę i sama nie wie, czy chce, żeby spał dalej, czy wolałabym jednak, żeby obudził się i zatrzymał ją w domu. Czeka przez chwilę, a potem odwraca się i wychodzi za drzwi.

Dwadzieścia minut później jest już w Little Whining i zmierza w kierunku Privet Drive, nadal udając sama przed sobą, że cel jej wyprawy jest czysto przypadkowy. Bez problemu znajduje odpowiedni dom. Jest wprawdzie dopiero po szóstej, ale Petunia zawsze wstawała wcześnie, więc powinna być już na nogach. Lily nie wie do końca, na co liczy. Podchodzi do drzwi i naciska dzwonek. Tylko raz. Nie ma powodu, żeby robić zbyt wiele hałasu, gdy nie jest to konieczne.

Petunia otwiera drzwi ubrana w pastelowy szlafrok. Wyraz twarzy ma niezbyt przyjazny i prawdopodobnie ma już przygotowaną tyradę na temat tego, jak to obcy ludzie nie powinni niepokoić porządnych rodzin o tak wczesnej porze. Lily widzi, jak Petunia obrzuca niechętnym spojrzeniem jej punkowe przebranie i ekstrawagancki kolor włosów. Widzi też, jak po chwili Petunia rozpoznaje w niej swoją siostrę i jak irytacja zmienia się w jej oczach w coś o wiele gorszego.

- Pe… - zaczyna Lily, ale surowy wzrok siostry każe jej milczeć.

Petunia zwiera mocniej poły szlafroka i odwraca się w stronę wnętrza domu. Drzwi zamyka za sobą jednym zdecydowanym ruchem. Nie ma w tym ani odrobiny wahania i ani krzty uprzejmości.

Za wcześnie, myśli Lily, jeszcze za wcześnie. Fakt ten boli bardziej niż powinien, bo przecież Lily i Petunia nigdy nie dogadywały się najlepiej. Ale mimo wszystko są rodziną i Lily myślała, że ma to jakieś znaczenie. James twierdzi, że Petunii przejdzie, że trzeba jej czasu, ale od pogrzebu ich rodziców minęło już pół roku, a Petunia nadal odsyła listy nawet ich nie otwierając. Lily odgania z myśli wspomnienie tego dnia, gdy Petunia krzyczała nad trumną ich rodziców, że to wszystko wina Lily i że gdyby nie ci jej dziwaczni znajomi i dziwaczny świat, to ich rodzice jeszcze by żyli. Nie chce myśleć o tym, że Petunia ma rację. Nie wie, czy czas coś w tym wszystkim zmieni. Przez kilka sekund Lily wpatruje się bezmyślnie w okna domu, a potem odwraca się i rusza na spacer. Tym razem naprawdę nie ma on żadnego celu.

Co ona właściwie tu robi?

Powinna wrócić do domu. Zapomniała zostawić kartkę Jamesowi. Będzie się martwił. Tak, zdecydowanie powinnam wrócić szybko do domu, myśli Lily, ale nie zawraca z drogi.

Co u diabła się z nią dzieje?

Obcasy stukoczą miarowo, uderzając pewnie w równą powierzchnię chodnika.

W świetle wstającego powoli zimowego słońca, Little Whining wydaje się całkiem urocze. Wszystkie te małe domki wycięte z podobnej formy, czyste chodniki i uspokajająco mugolskie anteny wszechobecnej telewizji. Słupy i zwisające z nich sznury przewodów, znaki drogowe i światła na przejściach dla pierwszych. Lily nie przypuszczała nigdy, że kiedyś będzie jej brakować takich rzeczy.

Za zakrętem pojawia się pusta przestrzeń jakiegoś pola i ogrodzony siatką plac zabaw. Lily siada na jednej z kolorowych huśtawek i odbija się od ziemi. To chyba dobre miejsce do wychowywania dzieci, myśli Lily. Spokojne, bezpieczne, normalne.

Zamyka oczy i usiłuje sobie wyobrazić własne dzieci. Czy będą ciemnowłose i pełne brawury? Niesubordynowane i lekko egoistyczne jak James w młodości? A może rude i wybuchowe, jak ona? A może na krzyż, lub jakoś zupełnie inaczej? Może ujawni się w nich jakiś dawno zapomniany gen i będą ciężkimi sceptykami jak tata Lily, albo konformistami, jak Petunia? A może będą zupełnie nowe i niepodobne do nikogo? Może…

Może w ogóle ich nie będzie.

Lily stawia nogi na ziemi i gwałtownie zatrzymuje huśtawkę. Opiera głowę o metalową linkę.

Wolałaby, żeby to wszystko było prostsze. Nie na to się pisała. Miała przecież swoje cele i zamiary, miała jakieś sny i marzenia. Miała mieć dużo czasu, a dostała wojnę rodem z średniowiecza i duszną atmosferę, która powoli zatruwa jej myśli i robi z niej nieszczęśliwą, zgorzkniałą kobietę. A Lily wcale nie chce być taka. Tego absolutnie nie było w żadnym z jej planów.

Z boku dobiega ją dźwięk czyichś kroków. Lily zaciska palce na różdżce.

- Hej – mówi James, kiwając jej głową na powitanie. Włosy ma lekko zmierzwione i wygląda, jakby ubierał się w pośpiechu. W dłoniach trzyma niewielkie kartonowe pudełko. - Ładny kolor.

Lily automatycznie unosi dłoń do włosów.

- Dziękuję. Co tutaj robisz?

- O to właśnie chciałem cię zapytać.

Lily wzrusza ramionami. Powinna mu dać jakąś odpowiedź, tyle z pewnością jest mu winna, ale problem polega na tym, że sama jej nie zna. Trudno rozdawać coś, czego się nie ma.

James mruży lekko oczy i Lily poznaje po tym, że jest rozdrażniony. Na mrużeniu oczu się jednak kończy, bo James dorósł i nauczył się, że czasem właściwa droga to ta bardziej okrężna. Odczekuje chwilę, a gdy dociera do niego wreszcie, że Lily nie zamierza już nic dodać, wzdycha i siada na huśtawce obok. Przez jakiś czas oboje kiwają się lekko w przód i w tył. Nie razem, ale na przemian, jakby nawet w tym nie mogli się dogadać.

Boże, co z nią ostatnio jest nie tak? Ma wrażenie, że na coś czeka. Jakieś zdanie lub gest. Może nawet jakiś przysłowiowy znak. Ale świat ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż zajmować się jej znakami i oczekiwaniem.

James zatrzymuje się i zdejmuje przykrywkę z trzymanego na kolanach pudełka. Podaje je Lily.

- Eklerki?

- Z twojej ulubionej piekarni.

Eklerki. Lily nie wiedziała, że ma na nie ochotę, póki ich nie zobaczyła. Uśmiecha się i sięga po pierwszą z brzegu. Wgryzając w nią zęby już myśli o następnej. Eklerki. Jaki słodki gest, dosłownie i przenośni.

James przygląda się jej bez ironii. Martwił się, dociera do niej nagle całkiem wyraźnie, jakby ktoś napisał to czarno na białym, naprawdę się o nią martwił. Poczucie winy sprawia, że nawet eklerki robią się lekko gorzkie i Lily rzuca mężowi lekko przepraszające spojrzenie. Jak to się stało, że on z takiego dzikiego chłopaka wyrósł na kogoś, kto jest rozsądniejszy od niej? Lily nigdy nie chciała mu dawać powodów do zmartwień. Nie tak miało być. Miało być bardziej… błogo. I z kwiatkami. Jest prawie pewna, że gdzieś w ich przysięgach małżeńskich było coś o kwiatkach.

W domu po prawej zapalają się światła i ktoś włącza radio. Dźwięki rzewnej ballady docierają do nich jak echo czegoś tylko na wpół realnego.

Lily wyjmuje z pudełka kolejną eklerkę i zamiera w połowie drogi, uświadamiając sobie, że zachowuje się dosyć zachłannie. Zerka na Jamesa, potem wymownie na ostatnią eklerkę i znów na męża.

- Jedz do woli. Nie mam ochoty.

Czasami, myśli Lily, on jest dla mnie za dobry.

- No to, co się stało? – pyta James po jakimś czasie.

Sama chciałabym wiedzieć, myśli Lily, ale zatrzymuje to dla siebie.

- Czemu miało się coś stać?

- Masz na sobie dziesięciocentymetrowe obcasy –oświadcza James, co zupełnie nie brzmi dla Lily jak odpowiedź. - Sama mi przecież tłumaczyłaś. Nie pamiętasz? – Lily potrząsa przecząco głową i James wzdycha nad jej słabą pamięcią. – Na szóstym roku. W maju. Dwunastego.

- Pamiętasz datę?

James wzrusza ramionami.

- Przecież mówiłem, że mam lekką obsesję.

- Myślałam, że przesadzasz.

- A to już nie moja wina. Lojalnie uprzedzałem.

Lily przełyka ostatni kęs eklerki.

- Czyli mówisz, dwunasty maja?

James przytakuje, wpatrzony gdzieś w horyzont.

- Siedzieliśmy na schodach przy zejściu do kuchni i ja snułem plany. Że może rzucę to wszystko, odejdę ze szkoły rok wcześniej i będę robić karierę. I ty powiedziałaś wtedy, że musiałbyś odejść razem ze mną. Żeby mnie pilnować, bo inaczej skończyłbym gdzieś pod mostem, albo zadźgany w barze. Pamiętasz?

Lily uśmiecha się i przytakuje. Rzeczywiście było coś takiego.

- Zapytałem, co byś zrobiła gdybym sobie nie poradził. Gdyby było źle. I powiedziałaś: „Założyłabym dziesięciocentymetrowe obcasy". Zapytałem…

- Co by to niby zmieniło? – cytuje Lily, a James przytakuje na zgodę.

- A ty powiedziałaś, że w normalnych butach czujesz się jak zwykła szara ty, a Lily…

- To zaledwie Lily.

- Ale na dziesięciocentymetrowych obcasach Lily…

- Jest nie do pokonania – kończy Lily za niego i zerka w stronę swoich butów. Rzeczywiście coś tym jest. Zawsze było.

James przygląda się jej wzrokiem, który jest miękki i ciepły jak rozgrzany na ciele aksamit.

- Zapamiętałem tę datę, bo uznałem, że to bardzo romantyczne.

- Moje obcasy?

- Niezupełnie – odpowiada James, uśmiechając się lekko ironicznie. - Bardziej to, że byłaś gotowa rzucać ze mną szkołę.

- Nie wiedziałam, że to była oznaka mojej głębokiej romantyczności.

- Ja potrafiłem wtedy wszystkiemu dopisać ideologię. Byłem lekko zdesperowany i wyposzczony.

Lily rzuciła mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

- Nie w _tym_ sensie wyposzczony – tłumaczy James. - O czym ty w ogóle myślisz?

Lily wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się figlarnie.

- W końcu nie było cię prawie miesiąc.

- No, jeśli tak, to wezmę ten fakt pod uwagę jak tylko dojdziemy z powrotem do domu.

- Ja myślę – kwituje Lily i brzmi to trochę jak wyzwanie. - Bo musisz wiedzieć, że ten akurat fakt wymaga rzeczonej uwagi całkiem sporo.

Wymienia z Jamesem spojrzenia i oboje wybuchają śmiechem, bo doprawdy, ta ich rozmowa brzmi trochę jak kawałek marnego filmu. Takiego, w którym co druga scena wzbogacona jest widokiem czyjegoś nagiego biustu.

- Czy to nam nie miało przechodzić?

- Co?

- Te szczeniackie dialogi?

- Nie wiem – mówi Lily. – Ale tak czy siak, kompromitujemy się nimi we dwoje.

- Na dobre i na złe, co?

- Dokładnie – potwierdza Lily i znów się uśmiecha. Czuje się jakoś lepiej, jakby lżej. – No, to o co chodziło z tym twoim wyposzczeniem?

- To była z twojej strony pierwsza uwaga, która sugerowała, że możesz jednak czuć do mnie coś głębszego.

- Jak to pierwsza?

James wzdycha nieznacznie. Wydaje się lekko zmieszany.

- Kiedy zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić?

- Kiedy przestałeś zachowywać się jak skończony idiota.

- A tak bardziej kalendarzowo?

- Gdzieś pod koniec lutego.

James przytakuje, a Lily nabiera przekonania, że on z pewnością zna dokładniejszą datę i zaczyna się czuć nieadekwatnie. Może powinna to gdzieś zapisywać.

- A na której randce pozwoliłaś mi się pocałować? – drąży dalej James.

- Na drugiej, ale co…

- A kiedy wylądowaliśmy w łóżku?

Lily wyprostowuje się i odwraca gwałtownie w stronę męża.

- To nie było łóżko, tylko kanapa i jeśli masz jakieś uwagi na temat mojego prowadzania się, to trochę za późno je zgłaszasz.

James posyła jej spojrzenie sugerujące, że powinna wiedzieć lepiej.

- Czy mogłabyś jednak…?

- Na początku marca – przyznaje Lily niechętnie.

- A kiedy mi powiedziałaś po raz pierwszy, że mnie kochasz?

Lily przebiega myślami przez wspomnienia. Zaczyna gdzieś przy tej pierwszej lutowej randce i szuka dalej, ale odpowiedź znajduje później, niż się jej spodziewa.

- Gdzieś koło października?

- Właśnie. Jakieś pół roku po tym, jak ja wyznałem, co do ciebie czuję.

Może nie miało to być oskarżenie, ale Lily do pewnego stopnia tak je odbiera.

- Musiałam być pewna – odpowiada. - A ty miałeś przede mną jakieś sto dziewczyn i każdej z nich coś wyznawałeś.

- Nie sto, tylko pięć.

- To o pięć związków więcej niż ja.

- Ale z żadną z nich nie doszedłem nigdy na kanapę - komentuje James, jakby naprawdę uważał, że to robi dużą różnicę. Może robiło, bo Lily zrobiło się trochę cieplej. Nie żeby to miało jakiś sens.

Chyba powinna dać wreszcie spokój tym próbom rozgryzienia własnych emocji. Może czas pogodzić się z tym, że jest jaka jest, i czasem jedno słowo wystarcza, by doprowadzić ją do wściekłości, tylko po to, by potem nagle jedno zdanie mogło odgonić wszystkie chmury.

Lily zaciska palce na linkach huśtawki. Przymyka oczy i odbija się od ziemi.

Chyba nadeszła wreszcie właściwa pora. Poza tym, data jest łatwa do zapamiętania, więc może chociaż o tym pamiętać będą oboje.

- Pamiętasz, jak po tych wypadkach ze śmierciożercami zatruwającymi dostawy eliksirów wymyśliliśmy, że będziemy większość z nich przyrządzać sami?

- No, pamiętam. – James marszczy lekko brwi, usiłując domyślić się dokąd Lily zmierza i skąd ta nagła zmiana tematu. - I to 'my' oznacza bardziej ciebie niż mnie, bo ja głównie pomagam ci w krojeniu.

Lily krzywi się lekko, co natychmiast wzbudza w jej mężu niepokój.

- Coś się stało?

- Można to tak ująć.

- Merlinie… Pomyliliśmy coś, prawda? Nic ci nie jest?

Lily zamyśla się na chwilę.

- Nie. W sumie nie.

- W sumie?

Lily uśmiecha się uspokajająco.

- Jest w porządku. To nie było nic specjalnie groźnego.

- Nic groźnego? To co żeśmy sknocili? – pyta James w liczbie mnogiej, chociaż to ona jest w tym związku ekspertką od eliksirów i cała kwestia jest właściwie jej winą.

- Coś się pomieszało i od ponad miesiąca używaliśmy cynamonu zamiast sproszkowanej erytryny.

James marszczy brwi i Lily wie, że usiłuje sobie właśnie przypomnieć, do czego używają erytryny. Huśtawka kiwa się lekko pomiędzy przodem i tyłem, jakby nie umiała wytrzymać w miejscu bez ruchu. Mija kilkanaście sekund i nagle palce Jamesa zaciskają się gwałtownie w pięść. Na jego twarzy pojawia się zaskoczenie, potem radość, a na koniec zupełnie nic.

Właśnie odgadł, o co chodzi.

Lily przygląda się mu bardzo uważnie, usiłując wyczytać z jego twarzy swoją własną odpowiedź. Ale James wyraźnie nie chce dać jej żadnej wskazówki co do własnych uczuć. Nawet, jeśli Lily wie doskonale, czego on tak naprawdę chce. Żadne z tych pragnień nie wydostaje się jednak na wierzch i do Lily dociera, że to właśnie jest jej znak. Ten absolutny brak presji i pusta karta, na której Lily może wypisać co tylko zechce i z czego nikt nigdy nie będzie jej nigdy rozliczał. Bo tak jak Lily zna pragnienia Jamesa, tak i on doskonale wie, czego ona chce od życia. I czego nie chce. I najwyraźniej jest w stanie odłożyć swoje sny na potem, jeśli nie pasują one do jej wyobrażeń.

Alicja miała rację.

I to chyba wystarcza.

Z pewnością wystarcza, bo gdy Lily odwraca wreszcie wzrok od twarzy swojego męża, to coś we wnętrzu jej głowy, co przez ostatni tydzień miotało się szukając w tym wszystkim sensu, wreszcie się uspokaja. Świat jest równie okrutny jak zwykle, ale na ten moment to okrucieństwo wydaje się Lily jakby mniej ostre.

Chyba właśnie podjęła decyzję.

To całkiem miłe uczucie.

Po całym tym koszmarnym tygodniu pełnym lęków i wątpliwości, nagle znów jest całkiem miło.

Lily odwraca się w stronę Jamesa i posyła mu filuterny uśmiech.

- Jeśli to będzie dziewczynka – mówi, odbijając się od zamarzniętej powierzchni ziemi i wznosząc się na chwilę wysoko ponad tu i teraz, - to nazwiemy ją Cynamon.

James wybucha zaskoczonym, pełnym radości śmiechem, a świat umyka Lily spod stóp. Przez chwilę nie widzi nic oprócz pełnego gwiazd nieba.

_Robię to, bo choć tyle mogę zrobić,_

_Robię to bo nauczyłam się tego od ciebie._

_Robię to, bo tego chcę, po prostu chcę._

**Koniec **

Jakieś uwagi? Komentarze? Oferty matrymonialne? ;)

P.S. Fragmenty pomiędzy tekstem to kawałki piosenki „Joyful Girl" w wykonaniu Soullive i Dave'a Matthewsa. Tłumaczenie własne.


End file.
